A Little Help
by Vblume
Summary: After a disaster with Sakura, Sasuke finds love elsewhere, but can't move forward with it until Itachi marries. Deciding to chip away at his brother's shy and controlled behavior so things can get rolling again didn't turn out quite the way he thought.
1. Searching For Love

Sasuke sighed, trying his best not to be frustrated.

Several acceptable kunoichi had approached his brother tonight. They were all rejected.

While itachi excused himself to the bathroom, Sasuke dug around in his pocket to find the tablet, quickly

dropping it in his brother's newly ordered drink. Itachi was 23 now for crying out loud, far from innocent in

every way but women.

Sasuke had been on dozens of seduction missions, something Itachi was not allowed to do as clan heir, and

was plenty ready to settle down now. Itachi's shyness was holding him up. He couldn't marry until his brother did.

Yes, he was being manipulative here, but it was for a good cause. His brother was too nervous to risk approaching

women at this point and Sasuke was sure he had decided not to rather than possibly humiliate himself, even though

half of these women would gladly lay down and spread their legs for the Uchiha heir at the asking.

Itachi had introduced him to the woman he wanted to marry.

Why can't he give a little help in return?

_This should hurry things along_, Sasuke thought, smirking to himself and stirring his brother's drink. Now he just had to dig a little to figure out which one of these

girls Itachi would accept, get the two of them in a room together.

Once his brother sobered from the aphrodisiac he would be duty bound to marry whoever he laid with, and there were several acceptable options here.

He just needed to tag along to make sure it wasn't someone fully unworthy he ended up with.

Itachi returned, sitting at the bar, curled towards it trying to make himself invisible.

Something must have happened.

"What?", Sasuke asked.

"I was followed into the restroom, by _female_ patrons."

The younger brother smirked, deciding to tease,"You didn't oblige them?"

"Sasuke!", Itachi hissed lowly, glaring.

"No one to your fancy here then?", Sasuke asked. Maybe they should go somewhere else?

Itachi picked up his drink and took a large gulp, averting his eyes. "No."

That was clearly a lie. Whoever he liked, she was here, and it wasn't the girls that followed him.

"Who followed you?", the younger asked, mentally ready to cross them off the list.

But his brother wasn't listening. His eyes were on a petite girl he knew all too well, her hips gyrating on the dance floor, pink hair flying about her smiling face.

It would be all too easy to find out if she was the one he wanted.

"There's Sakura. I'm going to say hi to her.", Sasuke said, putting his drink down and heading to the dance floor.

He came up behind her, sliding his hands onto her hips, making her pause and look back.

"Sasuke?", she frowned.

His heart panged a little. He had wanted to try with her and she with him, until she found out about his missions.

Itachi had let her up to his room while he was training to leave a present for him and one of his scrolls was out in

plain view on his desk. How he could have been so careless that day he didn't know. There was no dragging her

heart back to him after that. He could not promise her faithfulness and she wanted back what she could give.

He couldn't blame her for that, and now he had found someone else who understood. He looked over to his brother.

Itachi's shoulders were tense, eyes glued to them. Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear,"I think you have an admirer."

Sakura looked back at him over her shoulder, their faces very close,"Oh really?"

A quick side glance back to the bar revealed his brother glaring at the floor, fists balled.

Oh, his brother had it bad. In about 5 minutes, the drug would take effect.

They could each do alot worse, he supposed.

Sakura would be a challenge to redirect.

Worse, she might be able to cure him before things got out of hand the way he needed them to so he could have his own love story, such as it was.

The two of them might hold out another decade or so without outside influence.

"Did someone steal your heart already, Sakura? Or are you available?"

He had genuinely tried to keep her love life off his radar after they parted ways. Naruto had tried to bring up her crushes and such but Sasuke refused to

hear it, choosing to move on instead, much to the irritation of their blonde friend.

Sakura herself had been very tight lipped, never trying to make him jealous or mentioning anyone.

Come to think of it, imagining her with his brother was unpleasant.

Sakura sighed irritably,"I want a drink.", and headed to the bar.

Itachi stiffened as they approached, turning back to his drink and gulping down the rest.

_He's drinking it too fast dammit!_

"Good evening Sakura-san.", Itachi greeted, voice smooth and soft.

Sakura shivered a little. She had been trying to think of a way to talk to him, but there was no way that wasn't awkward.

People would say she was still pining for Sasuke, that he was just a replacement, but it wasn't true.

Itachi was entirely different, and though he was beautiful like most Uchihas, she had found herself enamored with him as a good man and a trusted confidant.

When he finally decided to reveal himself to her, she was stunned with the beauty of who he was.

She thought she sensed interest in him as well, but she was in no hurry to make a fool of herself….again.

"Good evening Itachi-san", she said, smiling brightly.

He wasn't blushing, just tipsy. Right?

Sasuke was standing too close to her,"Are you ever going to answer my question?"

"What question?", Itachi asked.

Sakura blushed heavily, waving her hand dismissively and nervously giggling,"Oh nothing,nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Idiots._ "I asked her if she cares about anyone or is seeing someone."

Itachi answered for her,"No, she doesn't, she isn't."

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at Itachi incredulously at his presumption.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha heir, "Yes I do like somebody!"

Itachi blinked,"Why didn't you tell me?"

They must be closer than I knew, Sasuke thought, internally kicking himself for cutting off Naruto.

Maybe he'd been trying to tell him that she liked Itachi?

Sakura stumbled a bit in her words,"Well...I told Naruto but he...I.."

Itachi clutched his stomach suddenly, letting out a soft grunt.

Sakura forgot her embarrassment for a moment."What's wrong?"

"I feel strange.", Itachi replied, being sure to keep his eyes off her.

"Let me see.", Sakura stepped closer to him, hand already lighting up with chakra.

Itachi really needed to get away from Sakura. He was always teased a bit by her presence but her reprimand at answering the question instead had gotten

him too excited to hide it if he stood up. Concerned that his deviancy would be discovered by more than himself tonight, which was disconcerting enough really,

he frantically wracked his fuzzy mind for a means of escape.

"I'll grab a private room so you can examine him.", Sasuke said quickly and darted off before his brother could protest.

Sakura put a hand to Itachi's forehead, brow furrowing,"You have a high fever."

Then she froze. Were those _Itachi's_ fingers brushing the back of her legs?

"Itachi-san?"

He put his head forward to rest just under her breasts, breathing unsteadily.

"I'm sorry. I just want to touch something."

Then Sakura knew. Someone had drugged his drink.

She put her hand on top of his silken hair, eyes brimming with compassion,"It's alright. You've been drugged. I'll help you wash it out of your system ,Ok?"

He nodded and breathed her in. She always smelled so good.

Sasuke appeared again, helping Itachi stand,"Follow me."


	2. The Room

Sakura tries to cool Itachi off, getting plenty warm herself.

Chapter Text

His brother had been clutching her legs just beneath her skirt, nuzzling her midsection.

It hurt a little still, but Itachi would be good to her and she deserved that.

He still found it in him to hope foir the best.

Sakura was very resistant to physicality just like Itachi. In a bout of selfishness Sasuke wasn't proud of he had tried to bed her, convince her to stay,

but she had resisted and she _had_ wanted him. That's why he brought the water, the drugged water, for her back with him this time.

She wouldn't check anything he gave her.

Once she settled Itachi on the bed, Sasuke demanded she drink it before tending to him.

"Don't work on my brother half drunk and dehydrated. Father will never forgive you."

She huffed and downed the water. "There. Satisfied? Now get out of here so I can do this!"

Sasuke nodded and left, standing just outside so they weren't interrupted.

When she turned back to Itachi he was covered with a blanket, knees up.

"Who did this to me?", he said weakly.

"Someone who wanted to take advantage of you.", Sakura replied.

I_f she ever found the bitch she'd pummel her!_

Sakura paused, trying to remain professional,"The drug makes you want to be intimate with someone."

His composure cracked further,"Someone drugged me to have sex with me?"

"It looks that way.", she said, catching a breath before approaching the bed. His eyes were glazed, half lidded, but looking confused.

She had to take the blanket of off him to keep him cooled and had a good idea what condition he would be in when she did.

Her inner was angrily ranting that she finally gets to see the guy she's been caring for and lusting after erect and she was supposed to be fixing it, and not in

any way she actually wanted to.

Just her luck.

"I can only be with my wife. I am not allowed…. flings."

Sakura was surprised,"Oh. So you've never..."

He looked away, embarrassed,"No."

Sakura shrugged,"Me neither, don't worry."

"What about Sasuke?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Though Itachi knew very well what happened to set the end of their relationship in motion, and may possibly have had a hand in it, he never asked her about

what they had or hadn't done together and she never offered.

The morning after the break up he had seen her eyes red and weary in town after her shift he had appeared at her door, asking her to spar.

When she declined, he simply told her his resemblance to his brother might make her feel better and she smiled at him despite herself and agreed.

She had given him a good run that day and he'd come home exhilarated from the intense exercise, finding it hard to sleep though he should have been tired enough.

He anticipated her need and cheered her up after his brother had lied to her, handling any other woes he saw afterwards in much the same way.

"I will probably end up marrying a civilian.", she said. "Most shinobi have to go on seduction missions and I need someone faithful. I know it sounds strange because

of what we do, but that's what I want."

This was her very practiced speech, the one that explained what happened with Sasuke without blame and anger, and why she wouldn't be revisiting trying things out with him.

It also helped any overzealous shinobi who asked her out to stay away.

Men knowing they would be despised for some aspect of their work was like pouring ice down their pants.

Itachi happened to find her cultural rebellion fascinating. Though he was required to live the way she wished to,he also would have preferred it this way.

"Is the one you care for a civilian then?". he inquired, not a drop of judgement in his voice.

He took no offense or demanded she stick to the status quo like many of her peers had. He just accepted her, asked to be a part of her life and never berated her.

How could someone so sexy make her feel so at ease?

"No."

She removed his blanket, trying not to let her eyes wander to the straining bulge in his pants.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up along his solidly built torso to get it off of him.

When her fingers brushed his sides on the way he let out a pleasured sigh and heat pooled in her abdomen hearing it. He was burning up.

Was there anywhere on him she could look without feeling overheated herself?

"Tell me who he is Sakura-san. Do I know him?"

After feeling her hands on him and seeing the obvious desire in her eyes he was losing it. He dared to hope the shinobi she was referring to was him.

She stammered," May..maybe we should get you to the hospital. I'm not so sure we should be doing this here."

His lips curled upwards a bit. He was clearly having an effect on her. He didn't mind it at all.

Then a sudden flash of intuition lit up his mind.

"Sasuke. It had to be Sasuke. He was the only one who had access to my drink."

"Why would he do that?", Sakura asked, confused.

He would have to say it first. Sakura wasn't one of the graspy, too forward women outside of this room.

"He has figured out that I want you.", he replied.


	3. Friends

Sakura's dose kicks in, her friends eavesdrop.

**Chapter Text**

Sakura was red and flushed, her breathing shallow.

She did not say she didn't want him too, her body giving signals of arousal at his confession.

His eyes flicked down to see her rub her thighs together tightly, goosebumps covering them under the hem of her dress.

He glanced at her chest, seeing two little nipples pebbled beneath a layer of silky red fabric.

She couldn't have been wearing a bra.

Oh fuck.

_I will not grab her I will not grab her I will not grab her._

If he could get her to admit she wanted him too he would happily take her now if she would let him. For hours.

"I don't think I'm ready for marriage just yet.", she finally said.

To Itachi, she already provided him with most of what he needed from a wife.

She admired and respected him.

She appreciated his help.

She was a wonderfully fun companion, she understood him or was willing to.

She packed his gear for missions, helped him with reports for ease, checked in on his parents and brother, spoke to others on his behalf.

She loved his family and they adored her. He loved and wanted her.

For him, the only thing missing was the connection of their bodies.

He had been worried about Sasuke's feelings, but he did this to put them together.

He understood her not feeling ready for marriage but his body was beginning to protest.

He'd been hard for a long time now, precum leaking steadily from his shaft, and he _needed _release.

Or she could heal him like she planned to. Actually, why was it taking her so long to start?

Maybe she was scared to get close to him when he was like this?

"Then please heal me, Sakura. The arousal is maddening. Or you can go while I ..take care of things."

Sakura's hand grasped vainly at her stomach, eyes pointedly away from him, "I can't heal you like this. I think I've been drugged too."

His brother would certainly suffer, physically, for this stunt,"Can't you heal yourself first?"

"I'm having a hard time isolating it and drawing it out. If I go out there, like this, I might.."

He confessed to stop the guilt and fear in her that he was also struggling with,"Me too."

Her pretty jade eyes finally met his,"I don't want you to be with anyone else."

Itachi nearly sighed with relief. That was almost good enough. Just a little clearer..

"Why Sakura?"

"Because I want you too."

She stood then, sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

The heat in his gaze on her body dragged a wanton sound out of her throat.

That was all he could take.

He kicked off his shoes and pants, shoving his hand in his boxers to rub and stroke himself while he looked at her.

He shuddered as he wrapped his hand around his member, watching her lick her lips as her hands went in her own panties to pleasure herself as well, raking

her eyes all over him,"Sakura."

He wanted her so much. He would stay on this bed, but if she came to it, she would be leaving as Mrs. Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke thought outside the door.

Had his brother had his eyes on his former girlfriend the whole time?

Before his thoughts could darken on that subject too much, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

A blonde head of long hair and mischievous blue eyes came into his field of vision.

_I bet Ino knows if Sakura likes my brother. Let's see._

"Taking my brother out to find a wife.", he replied.

Ino frowned, looking uncharacteristically put out at this news.

"He wants to get married, huh?"

"I don't know.", Sasuke snapped, "I'm just tired of waiting for him to do it so _I _can."

Ino scanned the bar, unperturbed by Sasuke's attitude,"So where is he?"

Sasuke smirked,"Have someone in mind for him?"

"Well, uh, maybe.."

"I'm pretty sure you're too late Ino.", Sasuke interrupted, "He's in the room behind me getting married right now."

Ino wrinkled her nose,"Why would he, or _anyone_, get married in a club?"

"Because all the clan heir has to do is sleep with her to make it official."

"What?!", Ino screeched, making Sasuke wince."Who's in there with him Sasuke?"

Behind the door a soft, needy, feminine moan was overheard. One that made Sasuke's insides tingle and stomach drop all at once. One Ino could easily place.

The two young adults at the door stood still and silent, ears tuned to the sounds of sex and it's precursors.

If Sasuke hadn't been a little mesmerized, he would have realized Naruto was making his way over.

The one person that should be as far away from that door as possible right now.

"What's going on in there guys?", Naruto asked the listening duo, coming to a stop and looking curiously at Ino and Sasuke as they pressed their ears to the door.

Ino shushed him,"Be quiet! We're trying to listen to the sexiest Uchiha get it on."

Sasuke stood and glared at her,"Tch."

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back, chuckling,"Shisui gets all the girls, eh?"

Ino shot back,"Not him, it's Itachi-san."

Sasuke watched Naruto's face drain of color, sadness clouding his eyes.

"Where's Sakura?", he asked Ino.

Then the music stopped, just long enough to hear Itachi's voice clearly come through, deep and trembling.

"Sakura."

Sasuke saw realization dawn on his friend and Naruto's face set into battle mode.

"You Bastard! I'm gonna kick your ASS!"


	4. Hideaway

A visit to the past, Naruto breaks down the door, Itachi and Sakura escape.

Chapter Text

Flashback:

_Itachi made his way down the stairs, stopping halfway down them when he saw Sasuke moping pitifully over his coffee, then turned to go back to his room. _

_Sasuke was still so raw from Sakura's rejection._

_How could he possibly comfort his sibling? There wasn't a lot he could say without hurting Sasuke more once he figured it out._

_ He had laid out the scroll for her when he felt her approaching, hoping she would come up and see it._

_ He laid awake the night before that scroll's mission commenced, the sounds of Sasuke's sorrow reverberating too loud in Itachi's ears as his little brother packed _

_for the mission he had lost the love of his life over, though there had already been many before it._

_Seeing the weight of Sakura's agony pained him as well._

_His conscience niggled at him to lighten it until he appeared at her door asking to spar._

_Sasuke and Sakura had decided not to talk for a while, so when his little brother returned from his mission unharmed, Itachi met the pinkette on the roof of the _

_hospital to let her know. She asked him a question he had fully expected to hear from Sasuke someday._

_"Why did you do it?"_

_He inclined his head in question._

_She clarified,"You left the scroll out for me."_

_He gave her a look of apology._

_Sakura nodded in acknowledgement of it,"I forgive you."_

_Stunned, he asked her,"Why?"_

_She took a deep breath and told him,"It would have hurt Sasuke-kun to keep it from me, hurt him to fail me that much when it was too late to free me from living with it."_

_That's exactly why he did it._

_"You are a wise woman, Sakura-san."_

_Her eyes teary, but smiling at him, she said,"He's lucky to have you."_

He hadn't meant to fall for her, but that was the beginning of his own descent into the beautiful madness of loving Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sakura's eyes settled on Itachi's impressive length in his hand, forearm corded with tension as he gripped and stroked what she wanted between her thighs

more than anything right now.

The head of his cock was dark pink, nearly red, so shiny and lickable as she watched him handle himself.

She ached for his touch, her fingers too slick to give her the friction she wanted now. Then he picked up the pace, powerful body arching up into his hand quickly,

a look of pleasured agony on his face and then… he came, her name on his lips. It pushed her so close.

Just a little more..

Hearing Naruto's voice, Sakura froze, hand stilling at the sound of her irate friend just outside.

Her first thought was to go out there and injure him. Severely. Then she heard a bang on the door, realizing Naruto had every intention of coming in _here ._

There was only one thing Itachi could think of to do.

"Come here, Sakura. Quickly."

She obeyed and he wrapped his arms around her.

By the time the door swung open they were gone.

"Where'd they go?", Naruto asked, scanning the room.

"Dobe, look.", Sasuke pointed to the dress Sakura left on the floor."There's no saving her now."

Naruto looked defeated,"How could you let him do this to her Sasuke? You were right here! I know things didn't work out, but I thought you cared for her at least a little."

Sasuke wanted to correct him, but shelved it. It wasn't time for that. Matter of fact, there would never be a time for that again. He told him what mattered now.

"Itachi cares for her."

Naruto brightened a bit,"Really?"

Sasuke tried to choose his words carefully,"They seem to...know each other well. Have they been spending time together?"

Always one to rub it in, Naruto responded,"Oh, so _now_ you want to know!"

Not really , Sasuke thought, keeping his mouth shut. He stared at Naruto until his blonde friend felt the need to fill the void of silence, preferably with useful information.

As predicted, Naruto sighed and said,"She's been in love with him for a while."

Sasuke's heart flinched._ For the love of Kami, when would he stop hurting over her?_

He shrugged, refusing to show it,"We need to tell my father."

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes slowly. This was his hideaway, a special place he went to escape that only Shisui knew about.

No one would sense them here. Sakura had been left wanting, he knew it, and it was a cruel temptation.

His head was a little clearer now, not quite enough to be mortified that he had just masturbated in front of the woman he loved, but coming along to it.

Her breasts rubbed deliciously just beneath his pecs and he tightened his arm around her to push them even closer together.

If he kissed her, if he wasn't very careful, he wouldn't let her go.

Feeling her tremble against him as she began leaving soft, warm, open mouthed kisses on his chest was making him rock hard all over again.

He needed to think before he made a mistake he couldn't remedy.

If he took her now and made her his bride she might abandon him. She had said herself she wasn't ready to marry.

Leaving her vulnerable like this on her own could cause her great harm. He couldn't let her leave, or resist her all night.

Being with her now and keeping it a secret seemed the only safe option to protect her and any possible future they might have.

When his mind was right he could find out why she was resistant to marriage.

Sakura tilted her head up, tracing her tongue along his collarbone, and the reasonable thoughts he'd tried to hold onto fled.

He bent down to catch her lips, his hands reaching down to be filled with the firm globes of her ass as he lifted her to him.

He could feel it coming over him, a frustration that urged him to fight for what he needed.

With the last of his resolve, he spoke to her.

"I can wait for you to be ready to marry, but I don't think I can wait for…. this... anymore. I can take you and tell no one. If you don't want that, run away from me now."

Sakura took a moment to marvel at his strength, his restraint, as she felt a drop of desire leave her body.

"Help me. Be with me. Please."


	5. Spider

Sasuke talks to Fugaku and his fiance.

Chapter Text

Sasuke and Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, making their way to the police department.

"Your father hates me, Sasuke. Why do I have to go?"

"As a witness."

"To what?"

"My brother having sex with her means he has to marry her."

Naruto was visibly confused,"But you.."

Sasuke scowled, cutting him off, "I'm not the heir chosen to lead the clan, idiot. It's different."

"Oh.", the blonde said, understanding. Then, after a pause, "Well, Sakura will be happy about it, right?"

"Hn."

They approached the police station and the front desk waved them through to Fugaku's office.

Sasuke internally cringed upon seeing Shisui's presence in the room and teasing glint, obviously delighted his favorite object of harassment had shown up.

Sasuke gave his father a nod of acknowledgement upon entering, "Father."

The Uchiha head was focused on his paperwork, but returned it,"Sasuke."

The young man got right to the point of his visit.

"Itachi has joined with Haruno Sakura."

Fugaku paused in his writing but did not look up,"Where is he now?"

Naruto answered,"We don't know. When we got in the room they were gone."

Sasuke balled up his fist, wishing he could slug Naruto for opening his mouth about that.

He was supposed to be helping.

"Then how do you know?", Fugaku asked, still scanning through the papers on his desk.

"We heard them.", Sasuke replied, looking straight at Shisui for his reaction.

Shisui smiled.

Fugaku's eyes finally looked up and landed on Naruto,"You heard this as well?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, suddenly realizing he might be in for it when Sakura caught up to him for listening to her, even by accident.

"Y..Yes, sir.", he said, more concerned about leaving this office than being here now.

Shisui spoke up,"I know where he is uncle. Do you want me to get him?"

Fugaku thought a moment,"Bring them supplies, stand guard, be another witness. I will talk to my son when he returns. Arrange their leave with the Hokage."

"What about Sakura?", Naruto asked.

Fugaku cleared his throat, eyeing his youngest son.

"Sasuke, prepare a room for her. You may go."

Sasuke didn't move, made his request instead.

"Father, I would like permission to marry."

Fugaku frowned at his son, his stern voice leaving the matter closed.

"No. We must prove Itachi's marriage first. Now do as you were told."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest but nodded and turned to leave, grabbing Naruto by the elbow and dragging him along.

Outside, Naruto asked him,"Why are you in such a hurry to get married, Sasuke?"

His dark haired friend scoffed at him,"You're a blabbermouth."

"Fine, don't trust me then asshole!" Naruto grumped, but didn't push it any further.

Something was going on with Sasuke, and demanding the truth would only get him shut out.

* * *

When Itachi introduced Izumi to Sasuke as his fiance, she could see it in the younger Uchiha's eyes.

He wouldn't mind having a piece of her at all.

It would have been a hot affair, and if Itachi ever found out about it he would likely let it go.

She could have money, power, a trustworthy and attractive husband, and a lusty young buck on top of it.

It was all ripe for the plucking.

She screwed her fiance's brother in earnest once his break up with Sakura was official.

The boy's jealousy of his older sibling and his heartbreak over his girlfriend made him an easy target.

His fervor in the bedroom and combative attitude kept her hungry.

She had known Itachi a long time, most of their lives really, so when she saw him on the river bank with a soft smile on his face and dreams in his eyes, she

realized his heart had been captured.

The guilt of watching him dutifully suffer for her when his heart was elsewhere would eventually get to her.

She found she did care about Itachi enough to want something better for him.

He was lucky his little brother had been hooked.

By no means was she giving up being married into the main family.

She broke off the engagement then, smiling when she saw the relief and hope settle into Itachi's familiar frame, wishing him all the love in the world.

She wasn't completely heartless, after all.

He had never been anything but utterly kind to her, even knowing well what she was.

The trouble Sasuke caused wasn't so hard for her to handle, just enough to be a challenge really.

Right now he was a fly to her spider. As he got older and wiser she might have to try a lot harder to reign him in.

Knowing Sasuke would never commit without pressure and Itachi would wait forever for whoever he wanted, she let her birth control slip to get knocked up.

She told Sasuke, then gave him the pills for Itachi, sent him on his way to make things right. She felt no guilt in it. She was the woman Sasuke deserved and she knew it.

Itachi, on the other hand, clearly deserved someone better.

Sasuke knocked on her window briefly, then let himself in.

"How'd it go?", she asked, putting on a bored face and plucking at her comforter.

"He married Sakura.I told Father."

_Shit! The one girl that was actual competition._

Sakura was a career woman, an unparelled medic, hardly in a hurry to bear heirs.

Itachi would respect her wishes far and above the clan's.

If Itachi died leaving Sakura childless, she might have _very_ unwanted company.

It would be up to Sasuke to give her one.

Sasuke watched her very carefully, black eyes scanning for every clue.

Izumi was much too good at hiding her reactions.

She was slipping a bit right now though.

_ Good ._

He glanced out the window,"I might end up having her after all."

He didn't have to say it. They both knew.

Izumi smirked. So he wanted to fight before the fucking? Typical, and she had to admit she wasn't totally averse.

She put in her ante of unnecessarily said truths," Even a drugged Itachi wouldn't fuck someone he didn't want. He must love her, and he's honorable enough to keep her.

You couldn't get into her before, and I know you must have tried.I bet she's having her fair share of him right now."

It was too easy to rile him, but he left her some noteworthy bites and bruises this time, and plenty sore in between the legs.

Once Itachi's marriage was settled, Sasuke would be harassing his family to marry her and hide from the shame of a bastard child.

She would handle Sakura when and if she needed to.

All was still ripe for the plucking.


	6. Guard

Itachi and Sakura have their first time together, Shisui visits Sakura's apartment to find it isn't unoccupied and gets a rough welcome at Itachi's special place.

Chapter Text

Itachi's dark eyes regarded the girl he loved.

Here she was, in his arms, asking to be his. For tonight.

He let his lips drift to hers again, soft and smooth and searching.

She ground her hips into his and he groaned, pushed back.

He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened for him.

Their tongues danced lovingly as they easily found the perfect angle.

A hand crept along her bottom nearer to her heat, fingers tracing the hem of her panties before dipping inside them. Sakura gasped as he let a finger enter her, the

sound and the feel of her making him drop his head to rest on the wall, breath coming fast.

Her passage gripped his single digit snugly as he slowly slid it in and out of her.

He wasn't so sure how he would fit inside her, surely it would hurt her.

When he met her eyes again, his sharingan was alight. Sakura flinched.

"I won't hurt you. This is for you.", he said softly, walking her over to the bed.

He laid her down gently, eyes taking her in as he slid her panties down her hips and off of her shapely legs.

He kissed his way back up her body to her flushed face until he was fully over her.

She wrapped her legs around him, her expression quietly begging him to have her.

A large, warm hand met her cheek, bringing her eyes to his.

His sharingan was spinning as he looked into her eyes and Sakura felt all anxiety melt away, only the warmth of desire and safety in his presence filling her being.

After a moment, he kissed her deeply, making her dizzy.

She pulled at his hair and it came out of it's ponytail, fell around them like a curtain. She bucked her hips up toward him again to encourage him to enter her.

He rested his forehead on hers, lined up to her entrance, then took a breath before pushing inside of her all at once.

Sakura felt herself being completely filled and stretched, without a hint of pain.

Itachi remained still once he was fully seated within, gripping her tightly, panting and grunting slightly.

He had just done what he could to keep her out of pain, and now he was struggling not to pound into her like a wild animal.

He gathered and lifted her so she was atop him, not trusting himself to keep from ravaging her if she wasn't in control.

When he rested his back on the headboard bringing her with him he bottomed out, making Sakura cry out in pleasure.

His hands went down to her hips so he could assist her movements, bucking into her a little from underneath as he waited for her to move.

Suddenly her hands were on his face, her lips kissing him passionately as she began riding him slow.

He came too close to the edge twice and stilled her, clamping his hands on her hips until it was safe again.

He knew it wasn't common for a woman to orgasm her first time, but he was going to try until the choice was taken away from him.

Her slick walls were soon quivering around him, every part of her body so beautiful he had to close his eyes so he could wait for her lest he lose it at the sight.

He brought a hand from her hip to the front of her, circling two fingers on her sensitive bundle of nerves until she was crying out, gasping for more.

Then she clamped down on him and Itachi's vision went white, a harsh moan tearing out of his throat as he came in her forcefully.

Sakura slumped her lovely petite body onto him to rest, clinging and kissing his neck in soft pecks that made him shiver.

"Oh Itachi, that was so nice."

He was incredibly grateful she felt that way.

He hummed his agreement and laid down with her then, wrapping her in his arms.

Even if she never married him, at least he got to have her this way, though he would be lying if he said he didn't want her to be his right now more than anything in the world.

All Itachi ever wanted was something true to devote himself to.

He closed his eyes, letting the soft breathing from her warm body lull him to sleep.

* * *

Shisui went to Sakura's apartment first to gather her things.

When he arrived, the door was wide open, voices chattering away inside.

Well, one in particular.

"I can't believe it! Sakura finally gets her happy ending! Sai, can you hand me that teddy bear? Naruto won that for her last year.."

His ears could easily identify Ino, she had mentioned Sai. The other one was Rokudaime, a chakra signature frequently found in the Uchiha compound, one he was attuned

to sense any given day of the week.

When Shisui walked into Sakura's bedroom, he realized what they were up to.

Packing.

The Sixth greeted him first,"Ah, the first Uchiha arrives. When's the caravan coming?"

As if he hadn't already known Shisui was there.

"I just came to gather some things so she would be comfortable until they get back.", he said, not daring to speak for Fugaku and whenever he planned to descend on Sakura.

His reaction back at headquarters had seemed pleased at the news, but with him it was hard to tell for sure.

At least the Copy nin being here saved him a trip,"They will need a leave of three days, Hokage-sama."

"Will do.", Kakashi said lightly, then his tone took on an authoritative air, "Just make sure I get to talk to her before your uncle does."

Shisui frowned,"Is there a problem, Hokage-sama?"

The Rokudaime eye smiled, but there was something joyfully devious in it. "Nothing Sakura can't handle."

With that cryptic note, Shisui gathered what he could and headed for his next stop. On the way, he thought about his cousin, how smitten he was with the

pink haired girl and how tortured been over how Sasuke might feel about it.

It was good that was settled now. It certainly seemed like Sasuke had his sights set elsewhere.

Sakura better not screw this up, but _anyone_ was better than Izumi.

When he approached the front gate, a crow landed on his shoulder, looking at him curiously.

He took another step toward the house and the bird nipped him.

Then he understood why he probably wasn't allowed.

He turned to face the crow,"I'll stay back, but let him know I'm here when he's, um, finished with Sakura. I'll be waiting outside."

The crow flew back to it's post on the fence, it's ruby eyes never leaving him.

With the crows standing guard, Shisui figured he could risk a nap.

He woke a few hours later to see a relaxed looking Itachi, smiling down at him.

"Good morning, Shisui. Did you need me for something?"

"Uncle sent me."

Itachi's face fell,"What about?"

"Your marriage to Sakura.", Shisui replied, thinking it pretty obvious.

Itachi sighed,"There hasn't been one."


	7. Sunrise

The morning after, Shisui and Itachi have tea.

Chapter Text

Itachi had been having a wonderful morning.

He was tired still but perfectly content, looking at Sakura's sleeping face as the sun rose behind her, brightening the sky.

Obito, a relative that had married an Inuzuka woman, had warned him to be careful if he found himself loving a woman who was not an Uchiha.

"They do not feel the same rapture and obsession, it's not hard to scare them off with ours.", he explained during his story of a very long and frequently

tumultuous courtship of his favored kunoichi,"If I had known that earlier, she would have been mine far sooner."

Itachi had nodded at the time and said nothing. Now, he had questions.

The bliss running through his veins at just being near her was becoming an exercise in tolerance.

Joy should be fleeting and occasional, not a constant. How long could he feel this way without going mad, as he had seen in so many others?

He decided to tear himself away from the bed and find a way to be useful.

They were both very nude, and Sakura would need more than the underwear she arrived in to make their way home. Luckily, he had spare clothes here.

He laid out a set of his own clothes for her that were most likely to be usable, got himself dressed, and went into the kitchen to make tea.

His largest crow came to tap on the window.

They had a guest, it seemed.

He was glad to see Shisui until he realized lying to his cousin and best friend about what really happened with Sakura was the first test of his promise to her to tell no one.

When Itachi told him there was no marriage, his older cousin rolled his eyes.

"Try again, Itachi. Why are you lying to me? You were both too loud last night for me to believe that. "

Itachi frowned at his lewd comment, offering no explanation for his lie.

Shisui looked Itachi over, managing a guess,"She doesn't feel the same?"

"She's … not ready yet."

Shisui raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say, _"She sounded plenty ready last night."_

Itachi explained, "We were drugged, by Sasuke."

Shisui shook his head,"We better go inside. I have news, brought her some things.", he lifted the pack, motioning for Itachi to take it.

Once inside, Shisui went to finish making the tea while Itachi ventured into the bedroom to give Sakura something of her own to wear.

He took a moment to look at her again as she slept peacefully.

The lips on her cherubic face were slightly parted, hair swept out behind her like a fan of pink silk, arm tight around his pillow in his absence.

He laid out another outfit for her from her apartment, briefly considering waking her so she could hear whatever Shisui had to say. Ultimately, he decided to let her sleep.

He took one last glance back at her before closing the door and walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

The close of the door was quiet, but woke her.

Sakura blinked her eyes and looked around the room for her lover.

He wasn't there with her now, but he had gotten her things somehow, laid them out for her.

She heard some shuffling about in the kitchen. Itachi was likely making tea.

An ache between her legs made her wince, bringing visions of last night to her mind.

It couldn't have been more perfect. He was so gentle.

She blushed as she thought of the time after, when he was not so gentle, but plenty gracious.

She had woken up when it was still dark outside.

The drug had worn off, but she wanted more of his touch.

She turned towards him, looking him over, eventually brushing her fingers over his body, marveling at how gorgeous he was and how someone like him could

want her so much. When she began to feel his hand on her back caressing her, she looked into his face.

He was wide awake, watching her.

He knew she wanted him, sensed the tension remaining in her body.

"Do not be ashamed to need me.", he'd said," I'm here for you."

She'd never even dreamed of feeling the way he made her feel then.

The thought that she might never feel that way again was too much to consider so early in the morning.

She rose and went to the adjoining bathroom, cleaned up the best she could with the small sink, dressed in her own clothes and went to the door.

She stopped short and listened. Someone else was here.

* * *

Itachi regarded Shisui expectantly once they were seated at the simple wooden table to enjoy their tea, waiting for the news he'd mentioned.

"Sasuke asked to marry after he told Uncle about the two of you."

Surprised, Itachi asked,"To whom?"

"He didn't say, but Fugaku wasn't happy about it, told him to wait until your marriage was proven."

The Uchiha heir knew why he'd kept his own interest in Sakura hidden, but wondered why his brother had done the same with whoever he was seeing now.

Itachi was silent, but thoughtful.

Shisui continued,"When I came to Sakura's apartment, Hokage-sama was there. He asked to see her before Uncle did."

Kakashi was somehow doting and protective of Sakura while appearing nonchalant, and watching the interplay between his strange former captain and

present Hokage and his pink haired love interest never failed to amuse Itachi.

Sakura was not often nieve anymore, but she was adorably so when it came to her former sensei's teasing and games.

He would probably be told to leave, but if there was any way to be in attendance for that, he would keep his smirk to himself to observe their antics.

"So, I take it Sasuke is the only worry then?", Shisui asked, having observed the expressions of his cousin as he took in the information.

"Hn."

"What do you want me to say to Uncle, Itachi? He sent me as a witness."

"Tell them we were poisoned, that Sakura healed us."

"Sasuke and the Uzumaki boy told him they heard you two. Uncle told Sasuke to give her a room. Her loud blonde friend was at Sakura's place with her boyfriend packing her things.

Hokage-sama was _expecting_ us."

Itachi leaned on his propped elbow, rubbing his temple. This was a damn mess.

If Sakura wanted to marry him he would be overjoyed instead, but he knew pushing her would come back to bite him. They just had to deal with this as best as they could.

"Are you really so surprised? Or maybe you didn't thing through the consequences?", Shisui asked.

No, he supposed he wasn't surprised at the support, save for her friend Naruto.

The jinchuuriki host might be temporarily accepting now, but would need to be won over for the long haul, which meant ensuring the man had plenty of access to

remain in Sakura's life.

"To be honest, Shisui, I was fairly distracted last night."

Shisui gave a lascivious grin,"I bet."

Itachi sounded defeated,"I promised her to defend her honor."

His cousin replied,"That may be impossible now. You'll have to admit to something."

Itachi blushed hotly, embarrassed to talk about it, but realizing it was the only out.

"At the club, we did keep our hands to ourselves, though we were in the same room."

Shisui sighed,"I'm not looking forward to telling that to your father, Itachi."

The younger cousin nodded.

Then the bedroom door opened.


	8. Rumours

An Engagement,Sasuke ruminates, runs into Shisui, gets a mission and some news from Kakashi.

Chapter Text

Upon sighting Sakura, Shisui gulped down the rest of his tea, stood and excused himself.

He poofed away in a swirl of leaves.

Itachi was smirking at her,"You frightened him away."

Despite the reeling feeling of vertigo that had come over her after all she heard, she chuckled, remembering the alarmed look on Shisui's face,"I guess so."

Itachi must have known she was listening. He was clearly waiting to hear her thoughts.

Of course her friends would be happy for her.

Sasuke getting married and Kakashi, of all people, wanting an audience with her about this was something she wasn't ready to think or talk about just yet.

So she asked him the question that had been on her mind the most.

"Why me?"

Itachi didn't want to scare her away.

He needed to know what her answer would be like so it could be tailored similarly.

"You said you wanted me too. Why?", he asked her.

Itachi did not appreciate sugar-coating, polite as he was.

"You're different.", she replied, knowing she did not have to mention who he was different from,"It wouldn't matter who you were, just that you're different, and it's you."

He could see through her nervous babbling. She also required interpretation.

_You are not like Sasuke, my only basis of comparison._

_It is not because you are an Uchiha._

_I appreciate who you are as a person._

He told her his truth as well.

"I didn't want it to be you, but you were who I wanted."

Maybe someday they could just enjoy what they had instead of worrying over how it happened. She hoped so.

Itachi stood and held out his hand to her,"Bathe with me before we go?"

He saw the heat in her eyes at his request, decided on warning her.

"None of that. If we are engaged, I can touch you, but we cannot….do that ."

The visible want in her didn't go away,"Can I touch you ?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Are we engaged?", he asked.

She thought a moment, then nodded firmly,"Yes."

His velvet eyes regarded her softly, unable to keep from halting at her lips for a brief moment.

* * *

If he was in another place, in another world, Sasuke wondered if he would be the same.

Would he always be denying a part of himself to make something else happen, no matter where or when he was?

Would it be as doomed to fail as wanting to set Sakura on fire for him in the marriage bed and ignoring the part of him that screamed revulsion at touching his targets

to gain experience so he could?

It had seemed the best way to ensure success, but now he knew why he really did it.

He was frightened, intimidated.

He had betrayed and abandoned so he could win, and now she was gone.

No, it was worse than that.

The woman he'd wanted was with the one person that had always been better than him.

Then again, he had the woman who had left that person behind.

Maybe he was worthy after all.

Izumi knew she only sparked his anger and lust. But at least he felt something.

Often something unpleasant, but familiar enough, like the death throes of the targets he released in, the perfumed skin left charred on the floor of the hotel room,

never to be lovely again.

A messenger bird tapped on his window, calling Sasuke to the tower.

He crossed paths with Shisui on his way.

"Off to make my parents happy again, Shisui?", Sasuke sneered. _Fucking lap dog._

"Not this time.", his cousin replied, unperturbed.

"How is that?"

"They didn't marry. Sakura healed them."

A dark expression came over Sasuke's face,"I heard them."

"What you heard", Shisui explained,"was a mutual jerk off session because you poisoned them."

There it was again, that tingling temptation, tinged with pain and regret, at the picture this conjured in Sasuke's mind.

His older cousin shot him a grave look before speaking again,"Itachi will be looking for you for trying to make him soil his princess."

I_f that is what Itachi truly thought, he would indeed. He needed to be innocent immediately._

Sasuke retorted,"I wasn't looking for anything but the chance to have my own."

Shisui was incredulous,"Really? Your brother seems to think you knew he had feelings for her and were giving your blessing."

Chuckling and shaking his head in pity, Shisui added,"You're a dead man."

He should have known better than to talk to Shisui at all.

It was all a trap. From the first word.

Sasuke stalked off in silence, not wanting to make anything worse.

So Itachi had assumed the best of him, that he knew and was giving the go ahead.

He hadn't thought through the consequences regarding Sakura other than she would be close to him again, that she deserved someone who would be good to her and kind.

If he could help give that to her after breaking her heart, why not?

How was he to know this would've been anything other than a much needed fling Itachi felt guilty over, marrying a worthy kunoichi so Sasuke could get himself off the hook?

Itachi would have mentioned caring for anyone but her to him, and he never would have guessed it to be Sakura.

If Sasuke had known his brother loved anyone and wasn't just hopelessly dragging his feet before he set up the drink he never would have done this.

By the time he knew, Itachi already drank half of it, and it was too late to take it back.

He had treated Itachi badly, but never would he knowingly curse his brother to what he had gotten for himself: a life loving and wanting someone he could never have,

more than he could ever love or want anyone else. Which would have happened had he not seen Sakura that night.

Wait. Izumi had known.

She didn't expect it to work on Itachi without his heart being in it. She'd said as much.

Did she think Itachi would search whoever it was out?

Had she known it was Sakura?

If Izumi was holding information back from him, unconcerned with Itachi possibly suffering and getting _him_ in trouble for it…

Well, she wouldn't get away with it for long.

The mother of his child had plenty to answer for.

He would have to find Izumi and rattle some answers out of her before he left.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his office, thankful that he had gone to Fugaku all those years ago when Danzo took him in as an orphan, giving him an eye he knew he shouldn't have had.

Knowing who the real enemy was and banding together against him had thwarted the Uchiha's extinction and the village he now presided over.

Danzo was killed, some of the tension between the Senju and Uchiha quelled.

Not all of it, of course, if Fugaku's appearance in his office a few weeks ago was any indication.

Flashback:

_"We have a soldier cavorting with a Senju that has fallen pregnant.", he complained._

_"Who?", Kakashi asked, not really keen to interfere in someone's personal life, but knowing this man was __very sensitive about births within his clan._

_"Uchiha Izumi and that Yamato Orochimaru experimented on."_

_Ludicrous, Kakashi thought. She was cavorting around with Sasuke, and he would **not **be the one to tell Fugaku that._

_"I'll look into it.", he said, giving Fugaku a nod of assurance._

_"Thank you, Hokage-sama."_

Now that Sakura would be inside the main house and in a position to interact with Itachi's former fiance and Sasuke's toy, maybe she could shed some light on this for him.

Discussing it with Yamato was out of the question.

If it wasn't true, Yamato would become stressed and a little paranoid at the accusation.

If it was, it may cause a rift between him and his friend he couldn't bear.

He'd lost enough of the few good friends he'd managed to keep over the years.

Handing Sakura some blackmail on Sasuke and making her aware of the girl she'd be dealing with was something he was happy to do for his favorite student.

If that blackmail helped push her further towards real happiness, he didn't mind. But first….

A sharp knock was heard at the door of his office. Sasuke had arrived.

Normally, on pure principal, he would make the boy wait at least an hour to come in.

Today was different. Shisui said Sakura would be coming back early.

Best to get this over with before she did.

"Come in."

The doors opened and in walked the Uchiha, gliding to the chair furthest from the desk and taking his seat.

"You have a mission for me?", Sasuke asked.

"Maybe. First, I have a question for you."

Clearly impatient, the dark haired shinobi inquired,"What is it?"

The Copy nin kept his voice casual while dropping the bomb.

"Have you been using a henge of someone above your rank to sleep with Izumi?"

Sasuke blinked in genuine surprise, schooling his expression too late.

He was silent a long time and Kakashi simply waited.

Then, finally,"No."

A distinct wave of pity rolled through the Rokudaime for Yamato, but did not extend to Sasuke.

"Alright." Kakashi said, tossing Sasuke a mission scroll that the Uchiha caught,"See you in three days."

Sasuke stood and nodded, exiting the doors.


	9. Give Me Your Hand

Public displays of affection, stairway standoffs, and card games.

Chapter Text

When Itachi and Sakura arrived at the gates of Konoha, he held out his hand for her to take.

Blushing madly at the affectionate, very public gesture she took it, smiling to herself.

As they walked through the village, she noticed people were looking away, averting their eyes.

She looked to Itachi's face, wanting to ask him what he thought of it.

There she found the answer.

He was glaring, menacingly, at other men.

Discovering his ulterior motive for holding her hand through town, she confronted it.

"Scoping the competition?"

He smirked teasingly,"Are you?"

_Did he just try to make her jealous?_

She stopped in the crowded main square and turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

_You want possessive behavior? There!_

Once he returned the kiss eagerly, she pulled back to look at him, eyes narrowed in warning.

"Watch it, Uchiha."

He smiled then, and it took her breath away,"Will we fight often?"

"Yes.", she replied, trying to look serious.

He took and squeezed her hand in his, "Kiss me when we do."

They resumed walking.

Sakura could not wipe the goofy grin off her face for a few blocks.

Just outside of Hokage tower, they stopped.

"I'm gonna need to talk to Kakashi-sensei on my own this time. Can you wait for me at my apartment?"

"How will I get in?", he asked, wondering if she often asked people to wait in her apartment for her or if it was because it was him.

"Oh, I only lock it when I'm home. Sometimes people were waiting for me, injured, on the doorstep. Now I leave it open so they can have somewhere to sit while they wait."

He had no idea how he could accommodate such a thing while living together. Her big heart was something he loved about her very much, and of course having it cost her

something. In this particular case, it was any sense of privacy.

"Alright.", he said, untangling their hands but lifting one to brush her cheek before he walked away.

She watched him until he rounded a corner out of sight.

Her fluttering heart staving off some of the dread she felt climbing those stairs, she didn't notice the man coming down them, at least until she ran face first into his chest.

Embarrassed, eyes downcast, she began apologizing before she saw who it was.

His voice halted her.

"Did my brother finally make a woman out of you, and clumsier as well?"

Sakura took a moment to collect herself, astonished at Sasuke's venom towards her.

Before she could reply, he spoke again,"Took your tongue too?"

That condescending smirk needed to stop.

She drew chakra to her fists. Sasuke watched her impassively.

Kakashi poked his head out of the window.

"No fighting on the stairway children. Sakura-chan, get in here."

She finished climbing the stairs and went inside, casting one hurt glance behind her just before she walked through the doors.

Sasuke kept walking, choosing to head out of the village from the tower.

Sakura had completely failed to notice him after just one night with his brother.

If he saw Izumi now, he would kill her for the humiliation she just put him through.

He needed options to rid himself of her trouble that would be unlikely to destroy his own life as well.

He needed time away to think.

There wasn't much else to do in Oto anyway.

* * *

Itachi made his way to Sakura's apartment.

It seemed quiet, but there was a chakra signature inside.

He hoped this would go well.

The smile he opened the door on quickly faded into a frown.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sakura-chan?".

Itachi entered, removed his shoes and shut the door. He came to stand near the single couch in the living room, placidly observing Naruto for any sudden moves.

"She is talking to Hokage-sama now. She asked me to wait for her here."

Naruto huffed in disappointment,"I just wanted to have one more night with her before she ran off forever with you . I brought the cards, popcorn, that stupid movie she likes…."

Itachi had seen enough to know Sakura would wilt without her friend.

He had no intention of carting her off from him. He made that clear.

"That sounds acceptable."

The blonde brightened,"Really? You guys will spend the night here?"

Itachi nodded.

"Wait.", Naruto had a note of disgust in his voice,"You guys aren't gonna…"

Itachi interrupted him before he could say it,"We haven't."

At first, Naruto seemed happy with that.

Then he became angry.

"Sakura is beautiful and she cares about you! Think you're too good for her or something?"

His brother's friend was confusing. How did the two of them even get along?

Perhaps they both enjoyed conflict? He channeled a more Sasuke like response.

"If how I treat her doesn't please you, we can take it to the training grounds."

That was the ticket. Naruto grinned,"You got yourself a promise!"

Itachi waited for his next mood shift, but the blonde had forgotten his ire.

Naruto chuckled,"I brought some sake too. The goooood stuff. Want some?"

Itachi wanted to wait for Sakura to come back to drink, so they played cards instead while they waited for her.

His mind drifted to this morning as he stared through his hand of cards.

His intentions had been, mostly, pure when asking her to bathe with him.

Yes, he wanted to see her glorious body in the light of day.

He needed to practice resisting her.

They would be under watchful eyes soon.

As long as he could tell her no without crumbling, they would be safe.

When she kept coming closer and he sat on the edge of the hot spring to escape her, she had promptly taken him into her mouth without warning, her strong

hands weighing down his hips and preventing any retreat.

Immense lust seized him then, and he allowed it.

Itachi had no intention of bringing up how forbidden such a thing was in his clan.

Hands could be used, bodies could be put together, but oral sex was considered very taboo.

It had been shockingly enjoyable, and he wasn't going to give it up now.

His only regret was being so boneless and sated afterwards, and utterly ignorant about how to give her the same.

He'd been hesitant, wanting his full energy and some understanding on his side.

However, if they were caught doing this at home, there would be trouble. Maybe he could try it here?

He did not want Sakura to think all he wanted to do was paw her now, but his curiosity just wouldn't go away.

Naruto laughed then, and he turned to see what about.

It seemed the blonde was laughing at him.

"Ha, Ha! Sakura's got you all messed up doesn't she?"

Itachi tilted his head in question.

"You've been staring into space for the last five minutes!", Naruto exclaimed, throwing an arm around his middle to ease the ache of laughter and pointing at the

now sheepish Uchiha.

"I apologize."

Naruto calmed down, looking a little guilty now, and handed him the deck of cards.

"Come on. It's your turn to deal."


	10. Tradition

A mission meeting, Itachi drinks with Sakura and Naruto...kind of. A visitor arrives.

Chapter Text

Kakashi stepped aside as Sakura entered, catching sight of Sasuke walking to the gates.

Glad the Uchiha made the better choice this time, he turned to his favorite pupil.

"Back from leave early I see. Your vacation that unsatisfying, Sakura?"

She _knew_ he would be like this. "Will all of you just shut up?!"

Unruffled, the Rokudaime walked to his seat behind the vast desk, motioning for her to sit in the chair directly across.

Unclenching her fists, but teeth still angrily gritting, she complained, "I hope this isn't why you called me here."

She walked to her seat, noticing Kakashi nod to himself as she did.

" An old comrade of mine, one I owe a favor to, has a pest. It just so happens you're in a perfect position to help him get rid of it.

You might have a personal interest in it too.", he explained.

He flopped a heavy file on the desk in front of her.

She picked it up, reading the name on the front of the file out loud,"Izumi Uchiha?"

Kakashi nodded once,"Read it."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at the picture. She was perfect. Beautiful, long black hair, curvy in ways she never would be.

Ugh.

Then her eyes caught another fact: Former fiance of Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi had mentioned a broken engagement, seeming relaxed that day, mentioning he was happy for his freedom and wished her well.

She hadn't missed the fact that she had broken up with him .

Just when she was sure she couldn't feel any more insecure, her eyes caught something else: Eternal Mangekyou wielder

Her own genjutsu specialization was a joke compared to what this woman could do.

Seeing Sakura's unease bothered Kakashi.

Once he told her what was going on, if she didn't know Itachi well, it might get worse.

She closed the file and slid it back to him,"What do you want me to do?"

Kakashi gave her a rundown,"I've been told she's pregnant, that she's been sleeping with Yamato and Sasuke. I need that verified or

debunked, and any clues as to parentage."

Sakura bit her lip,"Do you think it might be true, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Knowing Izumi, probably.", he replied.

Kakashi saw Sakura's pink brows draw together in what he knew to be a look of strategic contemplation, her personal

unease dissapearing. She did seem to know the Uchiha heir well enough to know such a woman would not be a real threat in this situation.

He asked all the same,"You alright, Sakura?"

"Yes and no.", she replied honestly."Have you talked to Sasuke about this?"

"Just now, before you came in."

That explained alot. He hadn't known.Determination glinted in Sakura's veridian eyes,"What's the plan?"

Itachi was glad he had waited for Sakura's arrival to drink. She seemed happy to set everything up for her lover and her friend.

Itachi drank his first glass and watched the two boisterous members of Team 7 interact.

Naruto's eyes occasionally lingered briefly where they should not, but beyond basic appreciation, Itachi sensed no other intent.

He tilted his refill to his lips, but only wet them, then set it back down.

After a few times of this, Naruto noticed.

"Hey! Why aren't you drinking?!", he grumbled "You're just pretending to!"

Sakura looked at Itachi's drink, still three quarters full like it was a half hour ago.

"You don't like it?", Sakura asked, a small pink frown on her lips.

"Maybe I have something else around here?", she offered, moving to stand.

He put a hand on her shoulder to still her and explained,"Please do not trouble yourself. My father pretends to drink after the

first cup whenever he drinks with my mother. He tries to hide it, but she always smiles when she catches him."

Sakura was curious about this. Itachi had relayed this information much like the times he told her of Uchiha traditions Sasuke

had never bothered to.

"Only with your mother?", she asked."Why?"

The Uchiha heir was having a hard time keeping his eyes from flicking to the ceiling fan in Sakura's apartment, a continuous source

of motion and shadow. He settled them again to regard his fiance's pretty face.

"He said it was so he could be sober enough to take care of her."

Sakura had an excellent photographic memory and had read over Mikoto's file. The Uchiha matriarch seemed in better than average

health, her stats impressive for a woman who had been out of the field so many years now.

Picturing her becoming so ill that her husband had to stop at one drink to care for her worried Sakura.

"If she gets that sick from drinking, maybe she shouldn't do it at all.", Sakura said, her inner medic kicking in.

She made a mental note to look over Mikoto's recent checkup history tomorrow.

"Wait a minute.", Naruto's eyes went wide," Have you ever seen her drunk?"

Itachi smirked,"Yes."

Sakura noted the look on Naruto's face, beginning to catch on to why he had asked.

"What is she like when she's drunk?"

"Very happy and affectionate.", Itachi replied.

Naruto and Sakura gave each other a knowing side glance.

Then they both burst into drunken laughter.

Itachi glared at her. Suddenly he wasn't having fun.

"You promised not to do that kind of thing tonight, remember?", Naruto managed through his chuckles.

Still giggling, Sakura crawled into his lap, curling into him before catching his lips with a quick kiss of apology.

Then, to his horror, the meaning of it all came to him.

His father was just letting her get drunk, probably so he could...

Mortified, a blush colored his pale cheeks.

"Do you two gang up on Sasuke this way?", he asked.

They both shrugged, nearly in unison, smiling.

There was a knock on the door. Itachi recognized the chakra signature immediately.

He could only hope she hadn't heard them.

"It's my mother, Sakura. Open the door."


	11. Wedding Presents

Kakashi gives Sakura a wedding present, Izumi tries to deliver hers.

Chapter Text

Kakashi sat at his desk, watching the last light of day leech away.

Sakura had taken that a lot better than he imagined she would.

Of course, a little teasing and blackmail never hurt to distract her in the midst of emotional turmoil.

Still, it was easy to see that a piece of her that was broken before was busily being mended.

Shikamaru came to stand beside him,"You did the right thing."

"Is that so?"

His right hand man nodded,"Think she'll be happy with him?"

Kakashi shrugged,"If she isn't, she has a way out now."

Flashback:

"What's the plan?"

"Go home with Itachi as his wife. Watch the family dynamics and report back. If you run into Izumi, and I'm sure you will, don't

react to her her trust. We'll work together on this."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

He waited for her shock at his request to pass and her argument to begin. He didn't wait long.

"Are you ordering me to marry someone for the sake of a mission?", she asked, incredulous.

**Yes, actually. Just in case things don't go well between you, marrying ****under the guise of a mission gives you an out.**

Of course, the gap between what Kakashi Hatake thinks and what he says is vast.

He gave her a long suffering sigh, cocking an eyebrow at her, "Sakura, I've been watching you walk since you were a preteen.

You're walking differently today and I know why. I've known Itachi, was on a team with him for years. He will lie to protect you whether

he gets what he really wants from you or not."

Sakura realized denying it further would get her nowhere,"And you won't?"

His mask registered movement beneath. She just knew he was wearing a shit eating grin under there.

"Same time next week, OK?", he said, eyes crinkled in mirth.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair, letting out a defeated breath that ruffled her bangs.

"So much for being your favorite student, eh?"

He winked at her,"You are."

She stood, readying to leave.

"Hold on Sakura-chan. I have a wedding present for you."

She stood, tapping her foot angrily as he rifled through his desk drawers. Finally, he pulled out a card from his left drawer.

"Found it. Here you go."

Sakura took the small card he handed her and read it over, turning an interesting mix of furious and embarrassed.

"What the hell is this?!", she fumed.

Kakashi was putting real effort into keeping a straight face,"When we were packing up your apartment I noticed your underwear

selection is dismally unprepared for being a newlywed. It's a gift certificate of course."

She stuck a finger out at him, baring clenched teeth,"The day you're not Hokage, I'm coming after you."

He gave her an eye crinkling smile, "I look forward to it."

Once she stormed out, he decided Sakura was a good woman for the job, and thanked the rare stroke of luck in all of this.

Sakura would keep her wits about her with Izumi. She was fiercely protective of her former team.

The sadness in her eyes for Sasuke when she discovered he had been deceived was a testament to what a wonderful woman

she had grown into.

Itachi would be very watchful of Sakura, would absolutely protect her.

Sasuke, strangely enough, would watch out for her too.

Izumi was dangerous, and he had always had a sneaking suspicion that the way she got her sister's eyes was not an attack by

Iwa nin but an attack of her own. Eternal mangekyou was a formidable weapon.

Against both brothers though, she would likely fall, and he wouldn't lose a drop of tears or sleep over it.

The thought of her using Yamato pissed him off.

His wood using friend was lonely and vulnerable, and Izumi was an expert at playing such men.

Maybe he could drop in on his friend for a casual visit, watch him for a bit.

* * *

Izumi needed answers.

Sasuke hadn't come to tell her about Shisui's official report.

According to the roster he'd been sent on a mission this morning.

She wasn't going to sit around waiting for him, time was running out.

She made her way to the Uchiha mansion with a tasteful present for the new couple, making her introduction to the conversation

about them an easy one. As she approached the door, Shisui was coming out of it, locking it behind him.

Mikoto was gone then, Fugaku must be at the station.

"Where's the happy couple? I brought a wedding gift."

"You're a little early. They're not married yet.", he replied, stepping back from her personal bubble.

She winked at him, "Is he waiting for you to find someone first?"

Shisui gave her a flat look, her little flirt made his stomach turn.

Fugaku had asked him to fabricate a stall. He gave it his best shot.

"No. Sakura wants a traditional spring wedding. He agreed to wait for her."

Izumi stared back at him, willing her eyes not to roll at this.

Of course Itachi would give her was ultimately why she discarded him.

The entertainment of struggling to get her way would be nil with the gracious heir.

No bursting passion, no power struggle.

He was so considerate that she would be bored and heaped with guilt, paradoxically powerless against his strong moral code.

She would ruin Sasuke for not pulling this off eventually.

In the meantime, 3 months was much too long to wait for Sasuke to fix this.

Time to execute plan B then.

"I see. I'll keep hold of it till then. Please tell them I dropped by.", she stated.

Shisui gave her a curt nod and took his leave.

This wasn't how she wanted to play it, but it would have to do.

She was an Uchiha and so was Sasuke. Those genes were likely dominant.

Yamato's resemblance, if he was the father, would be swallowed up in her own.

It's not like anyone would be able to tell by looking at the kid.

She went home, wiped off her makeup, and replaced it with soft pink for her lips, adding a ribbon in her hair and her matching white dress.

She smiled at her image in the mirror. The picture of innocence.

She left her house, off to tell Yamato that he was the father of her child, a little spring in her step.

This wasn't how she wanted things to go, but she could adapt. She was strong.

Besides, Yamato's reaction would likely be overwhelmingly affectionate, and she could use a little bit of that right now.


	12. Compromise

Sasuke is kidnapped into opportunity, Itachi decides to change the pace.

Chapter Text

Sasuke sat at a bar near Stone, brooding over his impossible situation.

At least he hadn't married her before he found out.

He hated to admit it, but in a fight, Izumi's advantages made it unlikely for him to be victorious.

He would need some powerful help, and a good ruse to catch her off guard.

Also, a clear path to run if she got the better of him.

It was tempting to destroy her. Not just because she was actively seeking another out, but because she saw no issue with dooming

himself and Itachi to lives of suffering. He realized now she said the drug wouldn't work on Itachi if his heart wasn't in it to insult him,

to poke at his insecurity, and wouldn't mind if the elder brother lost his shot at love to further what she wanted.

Yet, if he did managed to kill her, the baby would die too.

An image of Sakura holding a little Uchiha baby, something he hadn't fantasized about in a while, came to his mind.

Someday that would happen now regardless of him, but the thought of her cradling his offspring made his eyes prick.

Maybe he could have genuine love for the child and it would love him in return.

To his surprise, he discovered he wanted that.

Maybe even more than his revenge.

The child may very well not even be his, and there was no way to restrain her until it was born to know for sure, but if it was…

Realizing his mind was running in circles he decided to get some rest.

He laid his money on the counter, finished his drink, and made his way to his room.

His jaw twitched with irritation as he approached it.

That silly girl from the bar, the one that had plastered herself all over him shamelessly begging him to fuck her, was here waiting for him.

Young, pretty, weak, too fragile. Looking him over and licking her lips.

"Get lost.", he told her, eyes regarding her with disgust at her desperation.

She was shocked, apparently not used to rejection yet. "Asshole!", she cried, her lip quivering as she turned to go.

He waited until she was out of sight before withdrawing his key from his pocket.

He opened the door to his room, closed it, and flicked the light switch.

No light came. He wasn't alone in here, and fairly tipsy.

He saw what looked like a flash of spectacles in the dark, catching the moonlight near the window.

He activated his Sharingan, scanning the room.

He felt a brief pinch, his legs giving out beneath him, the world swirling as he hit the floor.

All the light went out, even from the moon.

* * *

"I'll get it!"

While Itachi and Sakura were feeling at least a little tense at her arrival, Naruto was overjoyed.

After Kushina's death, Mikoto had become something of a surrogate mom to him.

He flung open the door, wrapped her in his arms, and gave her a big smile.

"Wanna play cards with us?", he asked.

She placed an elegant hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, letting him know to wait a moment.

She gave her oldest son a look he knew to be a stern one.

You didn't come home or tell me anything. You know better.

"I'm sorry mother."

Mikoto's eyes then landed on an obviously drunken Sakura, who was nervously doing her best to appear anything but.

"Itachi, take her to her room. I'd like to stay and talk to Naruto-kun."

The Uchiha heir stood and held out a hand to help Sakura up and take her to bed.

Hearing the happy chattering begin behind him, he turned to lead Sakura down the hall to her room when his mother's voice stopped him.

"I'll see you in the morning, Itachi."

She was telling him to go lay down with Sakura, that she approved of his choice.

_Thank Kami._

He turned the lights off and they quietly stripped down to their underclothes, climbed into her little bed.

Sakura felt a deep relaxation wash over her, alerting her to how tired she still was.

She let him pull her into a sweet kiss that made her smile, and made her warm.

Despite her exhaustion, she found her hands wandering.

He caught one of them, gently, by the wrist.

"Sakura.", he admonished.

"I know. I'm tired too. I just…"

"Hn?"

"I've been thinking about it. I do want to marry you, Itachi."

The Uchiha heir didn't know what to make of her confession.

What a curious woman she was, expressing an engagement, and now this.

He held her close, nuzzling her neck, his deep voice muffled,"Let me think about it."

Sakura pulled back,voice sounding worried,"Itachi-kun?"

He was silent a while, trying to find the best way to tell her how he felt.

To explain that it bothered him to have had sex with someone he wasn't married to, made him feel like he was the kind of man he wasn't.

That what happened wasn't their fault as long as they did things right as of now, and she was by no means proposing for him.

Sakura whispered to him, after watching his face a while,"I'm sorry. I'll wait."

He nodded and held her closer.

Tomorrow they would be back to their lives.

He would find a way to make it special once she had some time, once he knew she was sure.

* * *

Sasuke awoke, tied to a post and bound in chakra restraints, eyes covered and sealed.

He heard footsteps, the clinking of small tools.

It was getting closer.

"What do you want?", he called out.

A calm and confident voice replied,"Your eyes, for Lord Orochimaru."

All thoughts of fighting his way out of this, which he had an opening or two to do despite the precautions his kidnapper had taken, flew

away. Luck had delivered an answer to his room at the Inn.

"Why would you take me when there is one with the Eternal Mangekyou?"

Kabuto scoffed,"Why would you offer that? Why would I trust you?"

"Because I want you to have her."

He could hear the smirk in his kidnappers voice,"I thought Uchihas had more pride than to offer enemies their best weapons to save

their own skin."

"It is not just myself I want to save.", Sasuke explained,"She's pregnant with my child. I want the child, but am tired of her.

I will bring her to you if you can make her disappear."

The medic was well acquainted with scum of all types, but he had to admit he hadn't heard this one before.

"You would trade your pregnant wife for yourself?", he questioned.

"She's not my wife.", Sasuke spat.

"So an illegitimate lover of a clan boy then?"

The truth would help him now better than any lie he could make up.

Sasuke nodded,"Hn. A former fiance of my brother's."

"That is illegitimate indeed. How disloyal of you.", the medic chided.

There was not a hint of lie in the young Uchiha's voice or posture. His desire to escape the situation

was understandable.

Eternal mangekyou was difficult to come by, to say the very least. He could always bring this one to base, let Orochimaru decide.

If he said no, they would just take his eyes and kill him anyway.

Making up his mind, Kabuto cut him down and laced three razor sharp chakra threads about Sasuke's neck to remove his head if he ran.

"Come with me. If you attempt to escape, I'll simply capture you again, at best."

Sasuke didn't have to ask where he was being taken.

Izumi would not stand against Orochimaru.

He would either die fighting the Snake Sannin today or keep Izumi from ever humiliating him again.

Sadly, it was better than the rest of his week had been.

Maybe he would even get to see his baby play with Sakura's pretty pink locks someday.


	13. Love Notes

Yamato has an awkward evening. Sakura leaves a letter.

Chapter Text

Kakashi wandered down the streets of Konoha, wishing he'd acted faster. There was a girl in town, a pretty blonde and a good woman,

that had been smitten with a clueless Yamato for a while. He'd been meaning to set them up, life had just been too busy, and now his

friend was likely emotionally involved with a girl who was nothing but trouble.

When he arrived at Yamato's doorstep, Izumi was standing in front of it, hand poised to knock.

"Funny seeing you here.", he quipped.

She lowered her hand and turned to face him, bowing politely,"Hokage-sama."

She certainly wouldn't be explaining herself that easily. She regarded him with a blank face and dark eyes as she waited for him to

elaborate on his comment without any of her own.

Kakashi gave her a fake eye crinkle,"I guess I should have left it to the Uchiha to spread the news. I just wanted to tell Yamato myself

about Sakura's marriage. Old friends and all that."

For a very brief second, he saw a shift of attention in her eyes. Once again, it looked like his hunch was correct.

Her recovery was quick. "I will report that he was made aware, Lord Hokage."

The door to the apartment opened.

Yamato had a towel around his waist, another in his hand as he dried off his hair.

He smiled brightly as he registered Izumi standing in front of his door, facing away from him, glossy locks tapering to the first

curve of her ass. He opened his mouth to greet her.

'Yo."

Oh hell. A tuft of wayward silver hair was visible above Izumi's head.

"Hokage-sama.", he croaked out, concerned Kakashi's bad timing wasn't a coincidence, "Can I help you?"

Kakashi's eyes flicked pointedly to Izumi,"Was that all you needed here or did you need…. something else?

It really would be better for me to tell him…"

Izumi nodded and left.

Yamato watched her go, disappointment clear on his face.

When he looked back to Kakashi, he saw his steel grey eyes had a stern glint.

"Invite me in Yamato. Now."

The wood user sighed, opening his door further and stepping aside to let his friend in.

Kakashi wanted an explanation, and he knew he would be goaded until he gave him one.

The Rokudaime made himself at home on his couch,"Wanna talk about it?"

Yamato sounded defeated,"Am i in trouble?"

Kakashi replied, gravity in his voice,"Not from me."

* * *

Sakura woke up when it was still dark outside, her internal alarm clock buzzing away inside of her and reminding her of her early shift.

She glanced up at the face of the warm man holding her in her bed and her heart sighed in pleasure.

He looked relaxed and content, smooth lids topping his long lashes.

She smiled as she remembered the first time she woke up next to him.

It was on a four month mission in the land of snow when she had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

They were in a cave, a horrible storm blowing outside. She had been in her own sleeping bag, and he in his.

Sometime in the night, he had zipped their bags together. When she woke up with his arms wrapped around her and her head

tucked under his chin, she had startled a bit. He gave a small amused grunt, making her look up at him.

The corner of his mouth was curved up a bit, the way his black eyes looked at her making her stomach jump pleasurably.

Their lips were so close. She wanted a kiss from him so badly, to stay here and let him touch her.

His eyes flicked to her lips, his tongue darting out briefly to moisten his bottom lip.

For just a second, she could've sworn she'd seen molten desire in his eyes, but he pulled away.

On their walk back to Konoha yesterday, he had confided how difficult not being with her then had been, and she had told him

that she couldn't sleep again until she'd taken care of herself.

Surprised, his steps had halted for a moment, and right before Sakura burst into laughter at his reaction, he'd grasped her and

pinned her to a tree. Panting from his sudden passionate kisses and overwhelmed with desire to have him, she wrapped her legs

around his waist, but he pulled back again.

"You always tease me.", he'd said with a smirk.

"You're the tease.", she shot back, frustration in her voice.

"You are the one making me wait, Sakura.", he said, smirk vanishing, turning to resume their journey.

She was hurting him. He wanted her enough, and he felt her refusal meant she wasn't sure she did.

That wasn't the reason she hadn't accepted his proposal.

She wanted to live her life with him, the one she had plus the man she loved.

Sakura suspected the clan would take that life away from her, force a different life on her.

Itachi would help her if he could, but what if he couldn't?

She carefully disentangled herself from itachi, putting on a robe to make some tea.

Approaching the kitchen table, Sakura found breakfast had already been made, two plates and steaming tea set out.

A note lay next to it, in Mikoto's beautiful script:

I'm not dead yet, one of us leaves our own legacy.

As intimidating as the Uchiha matriarch could be, she was always perceptive and kind.

She didn't doubt that Sakura loved her son, knew what she was afraid of.

The pinkette smiled, thinking about what kind of legacy the two of them could make together.

This "mission" Kakashi put her on had her all out of sorts too.

Itachi was perceptive, hadn't been sure of her proposal last night.

But….if she forgot about everything else…...made it just about the two of them...

Deciding, she flipped Mikoto's note over, writing her own.

She ate, showered and dressed, leaving the note on the nightstand for Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes after she left, sighing.

You're a fool, pretending to sleep to avoid talking about it now.

She had written him a note before she left.

He'd heard that wasn't often a good thing, wished he'd faced her this morning instead.

Was she upset about him wanting her to wait until he knew she was sure?

The note sat ominously, daring him.

He watched the sky for a long time, until he got the inner peace he needed to read it.

Pushing his fears aside, he opened it, her neat looping script gracing the page.

Itachi,

You traded your honor for mine, but I was wrong to accept it. I want everyone to know the truth, and not just because I know

we'll be happy together. Your honor matters too, especially to me, whenever there is anything I can do to protect it.

There wasn't a moment I didn't want you. I'm not ashamed to need you.

I was worried about being forced out of everything I've worked so hard for, the rigidity of the clan.

Now I know that, when the time comes, we can use our hard work to form our own way, and I really want to be a part of that.

Together. I just wanted to let you know.

Yours,

Sakura

Her steadfast, caring nature. Her protectiveness, her dedication to her work, her optimism for the future, her desire to be with him

in everything.

It was all right here.

A lovestruck smile graced his lips as he read it over again.

He dressed and placed the note in his pocket, got ready for the day with new energy.

He would train for a bit, then gather his wife in his arms and be certain she thought of him in fond memory every time she walked in her office.

Then he would find his brother.


	14. Loyalty

Sasuke arrives at Orichimaru's hideout, Itachi has a talk with Fugaku, Izumi decides to introduce herself to the new couple.

Chapter Text

Sasuke strode along behind Kabuto.

The medic's steps had been quickening of late, signaling to Sasuke they were nearly there.

Rolling hills under his feet, boulders he brushed past, birds and small animals he could hear busy getting a start on their day as

the rising sun warmed his blindfold, told him he had a chance to live through today.

The covering remained on his eyes, shielding him from the truth of their position, something they would not allow him to escap

e to tell about. Still, he would record the way here as best he could.

"Won't they miss this woman of yours?", Kabuto asked.

They had walked in silence for so long, the question breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I won't."

"Clearly.", the medic stated,"I meant her family, friends, her village."

Sasuke shrugged,"Her father was executed by my clan, her mother took her own life, she destroyed the lover that mattered to her

and her sister."

Kabuto was curious,"Was her father a criminal in your village?"

"Only to the Uchiha.", Sasuke responded,"He was not married to her mother or from our clan. He took her mother away and

they had two daughters. They were found and returned."

The medic could guess why the mother had taken her own life. He didn't ask.

"Your brother lives. Was she not his lover?"

Sasuke frowned,"No, she wasn't."

The smirk in his captor's voice made the young Uchiha want to gut him,"Sure about that?"

He refused to honor his tone with a reply.

Silence came again while his captor thought about his next questions.

"What about the lover and the sister?", he finally asked.

"Both sisters loved him.", Sasuke replied. She had never confessed this, but it seemed obvious enough.

Little things she said and did over time, what he had read in the reports, and her behavior about he and Itachi made it all too clear.

Treating his brother as disposable and expecting his participation snapped the final thread of her possible innocence in the

slaying of the only two people she had left as a girl.

His brother must have known.

During the walk, he came to realize why Itachi had been paired with her. Only he and their father could beat her among the

other sharingan users in the village. Her weaponized eyes spared her life and gave her a special betrothal.

She had no relative close enough to wear them for her. Itachi was impervious to her temptations.

If he'd known what she was beforehand he would have been too. Sasuke had only ever been with her and his targets, assumed it

was the same with her, until the Hokage told him that she was banging someone who outranked him.

"Stop.", his captor said, taking a firm hold of his arm.

He obeyed, felt a rapid shift in their surroundings. A new smell, minerals, damp, stale air. They were underground.

A massive chakra reached out and brushed him.

"We're here. Let's get you out of these restraints.", Kabuto said, undoing the chakra blades first.

The blindfold came off next. "Not worried about my eyes then?", Sasuke asked.

The medic shrugged,"Killing me isn't as easy as it looks. Even if you do, you'll never make it out of here alive without being let out.

He knows you're here."

* * *

Itachi wasn't surprised to see Fugaku at the training grounds.

Running his clan, the police department, and his family never kept him too busy to stay in shape and keep his skills sharp.

He nodded a greeting to his father which was returned.

"Where is Sasuke?", Itachi inquired.

"Mission", Fugaku replied. "He should be back in two days."

An image of Sakura holding her stomach and looking away in the room at the club flashed in his mind, the kunai he threw at the

target sinking in to the hilt.

Fugaku's eyes widened slightly,"Don't be too hard on him, Itachi."

He wouldn't let Sasuke drug them and not pay for it, especially Sakura, regardless of the favorable outcome.

"Establishing order is important." he replied, smirking.

Fugaku was silent.

Itachi decided to take Sakura at her word, to tell his father first.

"Sakura and I have joined."

His father let out a relieved huff,"I wondered if the delay was for Izumi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. That wasn't a response he expected.

"Hiashi told me she's pregnant."

That gave Itachi pause. Picturing Izumi as a mother was disconcerting.

Hiashi, his family, and attendants came to walk through the village once a month with Fugaku.

It was billed as a celebration of peace between the two clans, and all Uchiha were required to attend,but was actually a way for

the Hyuuga to scan the crowd for new births on the way. Itachi wondered not for the first time what his father did for them in return.

The clan head elaborated, "Izumi and Yamato have been sleeping together."

Unmarried men who fathered children with Uchiha women were not allowed to raise the child.

All Uchiha were kept until born, wanted or not, and all were bound to the village. When children, alive or dead could be weapons

concessions had to be made. His heart went out to Yamato, thinking few tortures worse than being exiled from your offspring.

Izumi would be sterilized and denied marriage.

What was she thinking?

"You thought I would save her?", Itachi asked.

Fugaku nodded.

If Itachi had not fallen in love with Sakura, he likely would have married her regardless of what she'd done, only because she was

valuable in battle and he was one of the only men he knew that could resist and defeat her should she turn on them or the village.

His father shifted his feet,"Will you be having children soon, Itachi?"

Here we go. "That is Sakura's decision."

Fugaku frowned,"I don't want things to become difficult for Sasuke. You don't expect any problems?"

Itachi was silent, sickened by his father's accusation of his little brother.

Sasuke was troubled, but plotting to take his wife was unfathomable, and he would not force a child on Sakura out of fear of his

brother doing so. His little brother did love her, but he would not betray Itachi that way.

Unlike Izumi, there was a limit to Sasuke's selfishness.

His father knew him well, but didn't seem to know his brother at all.

"Sasuke did this so that she and I could be together. He wants our happiness.", Itachi said angrily.

He turned to the house then and walked back, signaling the conversation was over

* * *

Itachi shook his head as he started the water in the shower. The only two people till now to sacrifice even their pride for him had

been Shisui and his father was ultimately a good man, but it was hard to feel loved by him.

He settled for being understood long ago.

He had been resigned to sharing his life with a dangerous liability, Izumi, before he got close to Sakura.

It had only been a few hours since he had seen her, but he already missed her.

He ran Sakura's words in her letter through his mind again, feeling his soul settle and his chest warm.

She would be there for him too, a companion that didn't make him feel even more alone.

The hot spray reminded him of his last bathing experience, surrounded by Sakura's hot, wet mouth and eager hands.

A wave of desire rolled through him, images of his hands in her beautiful hair, the rapture on her face as he drove into her at

his hideout. She was his now.

Sex was sanctioned, a right for both of them. He could touch her with abandon and without guilt as she allowed.

The Uchiha heir wanted to show her what that would feel like.

* * *

Shisui had said they didn't marry, were waiting for spring, but the Hokage had said they married.

Izumi couldn't blame Sakura for spreading her legs sooner than she planned.

Itachi was hot, no doubt about it, and she would have happily fucked him if he'd let her.

This of course meant Sakura was wanted and she wasn't, and despite that making her first plan more possible, it really pissed her off.

All night the nagging thought of just not being good enough drove her to distraction and deprived her of sleep.

She wanted someone to feel as bad as she did right now, namely Sakura.

She marched toward the hospital, conjuring up the few memories she did have of Itachi reacting to her in the past, something to

make her introduction stick. She went through the double doors, walked to the back of the first hall, and spotted a familiar figure.

Itachi didn't look injured. In fact, she knew that look very well on a man, though she had never seen it on him.

It was anticipation of some very adult fun.

The chase.

She kept him in sight as he asked for Sakura's whereabouts from various staff.

Finally, he stopped at a door. One that opened after he knocked, was promptly shut and locked behind him.

Izumi leaned against the wall, waiting.

They would come out sooner or later, then she could introduce herself.

She had a memory or two to punish Itachi with too.


	15. Consequences

Sasuke sees his problems before may not be as bad as the ones he has now, Itachi loses his temper, and Kakashi runs his mouth.

Meeting the Snake Sannin for the first time was something Sasuke would never forget.

The man was grotesque, resembling a ghoul. His chakra up close was suffocating.

When Kabuto introduced him, Orochimaru's mouth split into a wide smile, a long thick tongue lolling out of it.

How anyone could look this way and hold so much charisma baffled Sasuke.

He was like a mythical beast, Sasuke feeling an insane urge to let it bite him.

The yellow eyes caressed his form. Orochimaru was very aware of how he made others feel.

A smooth, seductive voice sounded from the enigma before him.

"Kabuto, he's alive?"

The medic pushed his glasses up before answering,"He wants to trade himself for a woman with the Eternal Mangekyou."

A long hand with strange skin folded over the other, eyes contemplating.

"Uchiha Izumi?"

Sasuke confirmed,"Hn."

The Sannin smiled widely again,"What makes you think I cannot get her if I want her, boy?"

Sasuke supposed he could, "You don't want her then?"

"She could be a bit more fun than you, I suppose.", Orochimaru mused.

Sasuke decided not to think about what that meant.

"There's more.", Kabuto interjected,"She's pregnant with his child."

Snake eyes sparkled with interest,"Ah, so you would like to dispose of both of them then?"

Sasuke's voice came out too loud,"I want my child."

Kabuto snickered next to him. If he ever saw this asshole anywhere else than here…

"When are you supposed to return from your mission, Sasuke-kun?", Orochimaru asked.

So they were concerned about him maintaining the status quo? That meant he might just be able see Konoha again.

He answered,"Two days."

"Hmm.", the snake man tapped his chin,"That doesn't give us much time, does it?"

Sasuke waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

It was Kabuto who spoke next,"White snake possession?"

Orochimaru nodded,"Kabuto, please show Sasuke-kun to a room. He'll be our guest until the child is born. We leave at sunrise."

Sasuke put on a blank face while his insides filled with fear and regret.

If memory served, Sakura had told him of the technique the medic had mentioned after binge reading files

she wasn't supposed to again. White snake possession allowed the caster to enter the body of a target, much

like the Yamanaka clan's mind transfer jutsu, and steer them like a ship.

Orochimaru planned to enter the village in his body.

His biggest mistake wasn't betraying Sakura, or not realizing Izumi had betrayed him, or even taking his

brother's promised wife to his bed.

Surely, it was this.

* * *

Itachi knocked on the door of her office the same way he did on their missions.

It was only fair to give Sakura a little warning, he thought.

He heard an adorable squeal from her on the other side, her dainty feet jogging toward the door.

The moment it opened, he entered the room and whirled her around to put her back against the door,

releasing a hand to lock it before crushing his lips to hers.

Startled, it took Sakura a moment to reciprocate before she laced her arms around his neck and kissed

him back, moaning into the kiss. He broke it first, resting his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek and regarding her fondly.

"You are mine, Uchiha Sakura, and I am yours."

The smile on her lips, the delight in her eyes, made his heart pound.

_Mine._

He kissed her deeply, one hand firmly on her hip, the other moving down the front of her dress uniform.

"I need you Sa-ku-ra.", he breathed in her ear, making her tingle all over.

She tried to gather her scrambled thoughts,"Well…. I'm at work right now... and -ah!."

The cool air of the room hit her torso. Her amorous partner had unbuttoned her dress while he was kissing her.

It lay plainly open now, his wandering hands and lips taking full advantage.

"We're in your office.", he acknowledged, wanting to take her breasts into his mouth but realizing once he

did the desire to be inside her would outweigh anything else.

He wanted to taste her first.

"Yes... and…. I think- uh!"

Itachi gave brief attention to her nipples, brushing them with his thumbs and enjoying her reaction, then continuing down.

"That this... is a good place... to make... memories?", Itachi offered, kissing a trail to her bellybutton and nipping her hip bone.

Sakura gave up, letting him fondle her as she mewled for him.

She was wearing a matching set of bra and panties, red lace with white ruffles.

It was very sexy on her, actually a bit much.

"Do you often wear things like this to work?", he asked, running a finger along her center.

Sakura's breath hitched,"I hoped to see were a wedding present."

"Oh?", Itachi smirked, unable to help it, picturing her putting on something like this in anticipation of him coming for her.

Wait."From who?"

"Uh….Kakashi?", she confessed sheepishly.

Itachi furrowed his brow,"Absolutely not.", he stated, and ripped them away.

Sakura was about to complain about spending the rest of her shift bottomless, but he kissed her softly there.

"No other man shall dress or touch my heaven."

Sighing happily, Sakura allowed him to draw a leg over his shoulder to open her.

He breathed her in, her light scent making arousal thrum in his veins, and reached his tongue out to give her a languorous lick.

Sakura laid her head back, enjoying the sensations, bringing a hand down to run her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm, I love you Itachi."

He expressed his gratitude for that by licking and sucking her intimately, increasing his fervor as he went along,

quickly finding ways to make her tremble. Hearing this powerful woman whimper, her breath quicken, watching

her toned stomach jump with pleasure beneath her smooth skin, was making his cock throb.

The desperation in her voice pulled at him,"Please Itachi, I need you inside me."

He did not need to be told twice.

Sliding her lovely leg off his shoulder, he stood and threw off his shirt, shed his bottoms.

He approached her swiftly and lifted her to him,Sakura wrapping her legs around his waist.

Her lidded green eyes glittered with lust, threatening to make his head swim with his took her lips

as he pushed inside her, groaning at how wet she was and the tight grip of her sex around his member.

Sakura's moan at his entry, the feeling of her around him again, made him burn inside.

"Sakura," he panted,"I haven't sealed the room. We'll have to be quiet."

She nodded, laid her head into the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping the skin there.

Itachi couldn't bear being still anymore.

He drew his cock out of her to the tip, then gave a powerful upward thrust, felt a sting on his back from her nails clutching him.

_Mine._

Then another thrust, five, ten. A few more and then….Sakura came with a broken cry.

Itachi clenched his eyes shut, begging himself not to come with her this time.

It worked.

Shisui was right. Enduring both pleasure and pain had the same remedy: exposure.

Once her body loosened it's grip on him, he heard her breathe out, pleading,"Oh god, Itachi! Please make me feel that way again!"

The next time she came, he knew he'd be going over with her, and the call of his body to set a punishing pace

into hers was becoming impossible to ignore.

He was going to make his young wife scream. So be it.

* * *

Outside, Izumi's jealousy raged.

They might be happy now, but soon after their fun was over, they were going to be

sorry for daring to have what she couldn't.

* * *

Kakashi had escaped last night with only the slightest hangover.

Poor Yamato didn't fare so well, nearly drinking himself into a coma after

learning what his sweet, innocent young lover was up to.

Kakashi arrived with the intention of prodding gently and offering an ear.

When he saw Izumi dressed like an angel and smelling of Sasuke he made a

scene with her, went in and told his friend things he shouldn't have.

Yamato had not believed him.

Shikamaru brought photos, ones he'd requested for Sakura's sake in case the

younger Uchiha came crawling back to beg her again to marry him.

The wood user was in shock afterwards for a while, then he raged, then he wept.

Then they drank. Too much.

He did not mention the pregnancy. This was enough for now.

Sasuke and Yamato fighting over that was not something he wanted to see anytime

had wanted a family of his own for a long time now, and until Kakashi

knew for sure there was news to tell him, he wouldn't. Maybe he wouldn't anyway.

He doubted very much Yamato would just hand the child over to the Uchiha, or that

he would withstand the clan taking it from him if he didn't.

He needed to talk to Izumi, confront her, know who the father was now so this mess could

be properly sorted and he didn't have to worry about his shinobi murdering each other

in the streets over a shameless harlot and clan politics.

Sasuke would be back soon. Yamato would definitely confront him.

He called to the Anbu in the fox mask at his side.

It was time Naruto knew the hell that was breaking loose in the lives of his friends anyway.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Find Izumi Uchiha. Bring her here."

"Hai."

When Naruto arrived at the hospital to fetch her, the normally passive Uchiha heir

had his hand around the throat of the girl he was looking for, Sakura holding onto his

other arm and asking him to stop.

Itachi listened to her, but was clearly reluctant, the dark haired girl dropping to the ground

and gasping for air once he let go.

"I've come to take Uchiha Izumi to Hokage tower.", Naruto announced, looking at Sakura's

face for any clues. She was pale, looked upset, but nodded back at him.

I'll be alright.

Looking at Itachi, a cold dread crawled into his stomach.

The Uchiha had no intention of letting this woman live, consequences be damned.

"She is dangerous. Leave her to me."

"Why don't we accompany Anbu-san to the Tower?", Sakura suggested, eyes darting

nervously between her husband and her friend.

Itachi sighed in open irritation, a few tense moments of silence later conceding for now and stepping back.

Izumi stood, offering no protest and seeming relieved for the interruption, knowing better

than to utter a word.

All the way to Hokage tower, Itachi's eyes spun a strange pattern, never leaving Izumi for a moment.

His parents had been the only ones to know about the transplant between himself and his mother.

He had been told over and over not to reveal that he had been given Mikoto's eyes. Now he had lost his temper and shown Izumi.

The words she showed him, from the mouth of his brother regarding Sakura and clearly a memory of hers,

forced him to bite back tears of rage and pain.

_"I might end up having her after all."_

Maybe his father did know Sasuke much better than he.


	16. Welcome Home

Sasuke meets a former Konoha resident who offers to help him, Izumi is given an examination.

Chapter Text

Sasuke's morning had turned out to be a pile of steaming shit. As the day wore on, it seemed only to be attracting flies.

As if being kidnapped and blackmailed into becoming a missing nin and allowing entrance for an enemy of his village

were not distasteful enough, the smug medic gave him a tour of the fates of ongoing torture victims he described

as experiments.

"This place is a hellhole.", he remarked to his escort.

Kabuto smirked, "Depends on which side of the bars you're on."

"Which side will that be?"

"The one that keeps you alive until morning, for now."

Suicide in defense of the village had come to mind as an option.

It was a lot better fate than some of the other ones he was paraded before on the way to his quarters.

Sasuke probed,"I wasn't aware I needed to be alive for the possession to work."

Kabuto stopped walking and looked him over,"You don't, but it's preferable."

_Shit._, Sasuke thought, _There goes that way out._

"Will I remain conscious?", he asked as they resumed walking again, not sure which answer he preferred just now.

The bespectacled man shrugged,"It depends on the host."

They stopped in front of a cell that the medic opened, gesturing inside,"Welcome home."

Tendrils of mold snaked up the stone walls, a thin and sagging mattress on a rickety frame without blanket or pillow,

a corroded metal sink, and a single candle on a nightstand greeted him behind the iron door.

He noticed a small dip in the floor, a drain perhaps.

"Dinner will be along in a while.", the medic informed, "Till tomorrow."

Sasuke laid back on the dusty mattress.

Maybe he should let his family hate him, come clean. If he ever had the chance.

There wasn't much to lose now. He could be executed for allowing this.

He hoped no one else was harmed by Orochimaru's visit, but something in the way the man had looked

at him told him he only wanted in and out with Izumi. Why else would he use his body to enter it?

At the very least he hoped to return his child to Konoha and take Izumi to hell with him.

The thought of leaving everyone behind was crushing and he brushed it away.

"Just piling regrets.", he said aloud.

"You too, huh?", a rather soft female voice answered.

He turned his face to the door of the cell, surprised to find a slight woman was standing there, long black braided hair

to her waist and strange blue eyes, amused she had caught him unaware.

"What do you want?", he asked, annoyed at her teasing.

"To give you dinner.", she replied, appreciative eyes drinking him in.

He scowled at her attention,"Tch."

"You're cute, but not very charming are you?", she said, a sour expression replacing her earlier interest.

A little insulted, Sasuke replied,"I can be when I must."

She rolled her eyes,"So it's more like a chore for you, instead of a concern?"

"Hn."

"Well,", she said, making her disapproval clear,"I can see why you've come alone."

He sat up, ready to let her have a dose of his non charming demeanor when he caught sight of the look she

was giving him now. It was remarkably similar to the one Mikoto would use on him when she was reminding

him of the manners she taught him.

He swallowed and rose, took the plate from her and sat back down on the bed.

"Thank you.", he said, just loud enough to be heard.

"You're 're an Uchiha aren't you? ", the girl asked.

_Not this again_ ,"So?"

"I hear you'll be on Kabuto's table tomorrow for a journey. If you don't want Lord Orochimaru in your head, I can help."

"How?"

"I can put a shield around your mind so he can't get in. If he does something you don't want to see...you won't have to."

"Why would it matter that I'm an Uchiha and why would you help me?"

"That would make you a leaf ninja, right? I came from Konoha too. My sister still lives there."

Sounded plausible, and he wasn't choosy right now. At this point, why not?

She would likely be punished for killing him, not that it would stop the sannin anyway.

He could at least say he protected the village's secrets to the best of his ability, or tried to.

"Do it."

She nodded,"Eat first. You will be nearly comatose until he leaves your body."

Sasuke ate while she made her other rounds.

When she finished and returned, he handed her the finished plate and looked at her to ask what was next, but the question died in his throat.

Her eyes spun red.

* * *

Unable to rouse Sasuke from his slumber, Kabuto let out a frustrated noise.

"This kid is a pain in the ass."

Orochimaru couldn't argue. He seemed to have the same ability Izuna did.

There should be no such issue with Izumi.

"Though worth it, you'll see.", the sannin replied.

He was allowed into Konoha without fanfare other than,"Early as usual, Uchiha."

* * *

Izumi knew she had fucked up. Royally.

When she'd caught Sakura in a genjutsu, she began showing her times she and Itachi played together, holding hands.

The first kiss, more of them. She felt Sakura's sting of discomfort.

All was going well, so she moved into times when she had teased him and Itachi was struggling with physical need,

figuring that would rattle her even better.

The sting vanished, Sakura's calm and resolve and maybe even...pity coming to the fore.

Izumi shifted to scenes between her and Sasuke, but it was only more of the same reaction, even stronger.

Then some freakish mental guardian suddenly booted her out.

Sakura's resistance had pissed her off, so she pushed on Itachi...which might have been a fatal mistake.

His mastery of Eternal Mangekyou stunned her, she was no match. Itachi's killing intent blazed.

He blamed her for his brother turning on him, ached to change it and eliminate her.

Thankfully, she was taken to Hokage tower. Maybe someone had seen her plight and called for help.

Hoping so, she decided to play the victim this remained silent until they were in the Hokage's office,

even as they sealed her sight. Appearing as a threat wouldn't help her right now.

After Naruto explained the position he found them in and before Sakura could take a breath to add to it, she risked

speaking out of turn to play it up,"Itachi's insane! He tried to kill me! Please protect me Hokage-sama!"

Itachi remained silent, radiating a determined rage.

"With pleasure,", Kakashi replied evenly, "but first, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to know who the father of her child is."

Izumi startled, then became hysterical,"I refuse to do it here! I want protection first!"

"It's her right to not have this revealed in public, have at least some privacy.", Sakura agreed,

heart sinking as she saw realization wash over her husbands face of just who the father might be.

"Permission granted. She'll be held in protective custody in our medical unit for now."

Kakashi beckoned to an Anbu nearby,"Racoon, go with them."

"Hai."

The door shut after the trio departed and Kakashi turned his attention to Itachi.

"So…... Sakura's a married woman now?"

Itachi considered the most efficient reply, eyes narrowed,"I destroyed your wedding present."

Kakashi took his bottom lip into his teeth and bit down so his smile wouldn't quite reach his eyes.

Rin had told him one drunken evening at the pub that Obito was at his best when feeling possessive.

_You're welcome Sakura._

"I see. My apologies if I've offended.", Kakashi remarked, remorse clearly not meant in the slightest.

"Hn." Itachi realized he would be the victim of Kakashi's teasing now as well and not just a spectator.

"We have sealed her sharingan of course, but I imagine you'd like to accompany her and Sakura to the holding cell?", The Copy nin asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I'll be right behind you.", Naruto called after Itachi as he approached the doors.

Once they shut, Naruto leaned over the desk of the Sixth,"So what's with this lady's kid?

What's the big deal?"

* * *

Sakura had never been so insulted in all her life.

Her husband was a human being with as he seemed, she was well aware that he was quite as human as anyone else.

She was 6 years old when this began between he and Izumi. Of course he wouldn't have preferred her at the time.

It was petty and ridiculous and unkind to her husband, and highly underestimated her understanding and intelligence.

Her mother always told her to pay attention to what people like that didn't shove in your face.

The first mission they had gone on together, a very personal one to the Uchiha, was the first time he had shown genuine affection for her.

She had been on the very edge of chakra was wounded badly but refused her healing until she was recovered.

Every time she saw that scar she was reminded of his caring and protective behavior towards her that was well beyond mission protocol.

None of the scenes Izumi showed her were graced by that scar he bore for her benefit.

All of them were at least a year ago, probably more.

When Izumi started showing her scenes of Sasuke, it broke Sakura's heart.

The younger Uchiha must not have said a bad word about Sakura to her, because Izumi seemed the type to have shown her if he had.

His displays of affection for Izumi never reached his eyes.

Guilt, need, anger, inadequacy, resentment, fear. All were present, but not love.

He wanted to bond, but some part of him refused. He never gave her presents, not even a glass of water.

Nothing to see here, except what was lacking.

So, it was with head held high that she endured the seething woman's curses on the way to her cell.

Once Izumi had that baby, she'd be more than happy to punch her into next week.

Until then, Sakura sufficed to let Izumi know she trusts Itachi implicitly, then put her to sleep so she could examine

her without enduring any further abuse.

Her brief exam concluded, she found a smile on her lips despite the situation.

Being the only child, she was looking forward to being someone's aunt the only way it was possible for her.

Sakura smiled kindly at her husband when he appeared.

"Any news yet?", he asked.

"Until the baby is born, exact parentage is impossible to tell without harming the baby.

What I can tell you is it's an Uchiha and only an Uchiha, Itachi-kun."

The wind of anger blew out of his sails as he studied the floor, the storm inside replaced by relief and remorse.

This abomination of a woman held his niece or nephew, his mother's first grandchild.

He'd been inches from destroying it.

He clenched a fist,"I should have known, suspected."

"I'm sure he went to great lengths to hide it from you.", Sakura said softly, hoping to assuage his guilt.

He looked up and stepped closer to her, eyes brimming with concern.

"Sakura, what were you shown?"

Sakura decided to keep it simple.

"You wanting her.", she said, taking his hand in hers and attempting a reassuring squeeze.

He wanted to cover her in kisses just then, amazed at her maturity and care for him after being assaulted with such a thing,

but a very familiar presence alerted him.

* * *

He sensed the girl in the prison. It was convenient that she wouldn't have the chance to run.

Apparently, she wasn't just causing trouble for his host.

The boy was trusted enough to be let through to the area his target was being held.

The problem was the two ninjas near her, and one in particular.

The sannin was powerful enough to handle them, even in this state, but preferred not to alert anyone else to his presence.

He did not want to slither into Izumi and hide in a cell within her until he could wheedle his way out.

He decided to approach anyway. The biggest risk was leaving his own body vulnerable at base for too long.

Sasuke being unconscious made his journey require more chakra to move about.

He needed to make this quick and return home.


	17. Love Lies

Orochimaru gets what he wants and then some. Sakura doesn't

Thanks for reading!

Chapter Text

Sasuke appeared in the hall.

The new Uchiha couple drew a bit further apart, watching his approach.

His stride appeared a little unusual.

Sakura noticed,"Sasuke! Are you hurt?"

"Im fine, don't worry about me."

Sakura and Itachi tilted their heads in confusion at once.

Simple as it seemed, for Sasuke to respond to her this way was...strange.

Racoon flash stepped to the new visitor,"Do you have permission to be down here?"

Sasuke looked over the guard's shoulder, viewing the woman sleeping in the cell.

"I asked you a question. This is your last warning."

He simply stared back at the Anbu.

"Answer him Sasuke!", Itachi commanded, coming to intervene.

The guard moved to restrain the younger Uchiha for a lack of answer.

Sasuke withdrew his sword in a flash, smiling widely.

Itachi threw himself into his brother's side, knocking him away,"Don't!"

Moving to the guard the moment Sasuke was out of the way, he placed the man into a pleasant Tsukuyomi.

When he turned back around, Sasuke approached the Anbu, crouching to look him over where he laid, smirk in place.

"What were you thinking Sasuke?!", the elder brother hissed.

Sakura's mouth hung open while all this unfolded, but snapped out of it now.

"Have you completely lost your mind? You looked ready to kill Anbu-san!"

A jangle of keys was heard,"Now I don't have to.", Sasuke replied.

He stood and approached Izumi's cell door. "She's coming with me."

"You're not yourself Sasuke. Stop this.", Itachi was bewildered, sensing something very strange about his little brother and not

just his felt cold, wise, a bit malevolent but not quite.

Then he recognized it, an old memory ringing within him,"Orochimaru?"

Sakura had been walking to intercept Sasuke but halted at this, eyes widened briefly before getting directly into a battle stance.

"Ever perceptive Itachi-kun", said a voice more suited to the Sannin than the host,"I'm taking her with me to my base."

Itachi appeared calm, his voice smooth and measured once again, giving nothing away.

"Why?"

"He asked me to take this woman and her child in exchange for himself, save your family their pride.", the voice said with a chuckle,

using Sasuke's body to put the key in the lock.

Itachi's heart became a stone in his chest. Izumi was being let out for herself and Sasuke's innocent child to be given to Orochimaru.

If he did fight, Sasuke would likely die as the host, which was out of the question because he was certain that _nothing _could bring him to

kill his little brother. The Sannin was not above destroying the baby to escape, or many others if necessary.

Sakura would fight Orochimaru whether she had a chance at winning or not, because that's the kind of dedicated friend and kunoichi she was.

They'd had so little time. There was no good choice, but the best of bad choices could break her heart, something he never wanted to do.

At least the world wouldn't have to keep turning without her.

Taking a breath, he steeled himself to say the words that might destroy everything he ever hoped for.

Itachi let his eternal mangekyou show through, addressing the inhabitant of his little brother's body, wishing there was another way.

"It is my child, not his. He did this to protect me and the clan from embarrassment," he gestured to Sakura,"to protect the woman I

love from finding out what kind of man I am. Izumi and I will go with you and abandon the village. I won't allow my little brother

to suffer for my mistake."

"Please Itachi. Don't.", Sakura's voice sounded, breaking a little.

Itachi looked to Sakura, heart aching at the tears in her eyes, how she bit her trembling lip so as to not sob out loud.

Her veridian eyes begged him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Let Sasuke know I concede my heir rights to him for my misconduct.", he said, wishing he could say so much more than that.

"I can't let you leave.", she retorted, sounding pained and betrayed, voice quivering.

He approached her, tilted her chin up, giving her a sweet kiss she wanted more than anything now as she used the contact to implore him to stay.

Once he pulled back, she fell into his arms from the sweet dream he gave her and he set her down gently,"You won't have to."

* * *

She had been here once before, the day he thought she would be gone from this world all too soon.

The red sky and black landscape. Itachi's form stood across from her.

"Am I dying again?"

He shook his head, "You deserve a proper goodbye."

"I don't want you to go!", she cried.

"We cannot trust Sasuke's judgement in this. Izumi's eyes cannot be handed to an enemy, and the child…."

She wanted to argue but knew he was decided to anyway.

"We could fight!"

"And lose how many? I won't risk anyone else if I don't have to."

"Is what you said..to Orochimaru..", she hated asking but she had to,"is that true at all?"

If not for Sasuke, he would lie to her now, in case he did not live through his time at Sound.

Sasuke would tell her the truth, there was no point.

"No, Sakura. You know me, but you may have to pretend you do not."

"Why?"

"My cover has to be maintained.", a soft smirk graced his handsome face, chiding,"You are too clever to ask such obvious questions."

"Come back to me," Sakura sobbed, breath hitching,"when this is over."

He walked to her, touching her cheek,"I will try. I want to. Don't come after me"

"What if I do?", her wet green eyes looked defiantly into his soft black.

He leaned down to kiss her again, briefly. He pulled back just enough to whisper into her lips.

"My crows will always be watching, my eyes always on you, never far away."

Then he was gone.

* * *

"Ah, the tragedy of love.",Orochimaru crooned before sealing Sasuke's lips to Izumi's, giving his snake safe passage from one host to the other.

Sasuke's body hit the ground, Izumi's sitting up soon after.

The former Uchiha heir heard her voice saying,"I accept your proposal to go."

Looking sadly once more at the pink haired beauty, he replied,"Hai."

* * *

Sasuke woke up strangely exhausted on a concrete floor with a throbbing skull, eyes registering Sakura kneeling

nearby at his side,a cell door flung wide before him, an unconscious guard to the left of them muttering incoherently.

His cheek suddenly stung,"Wake up you idiot!"

Did she just _slap _him? _Idiot?_

He sat up groggily and rubbed his face, grumbling,"I'm awake."

Sakura looked angry and grieved, her breath heaving.

"Did you rescue me?", He asked her.

"Like hell ! ", she screamed, actually striking a twinge of fear in him, her balled fist above her head.

He winced,"What happened?"

Naruto appeared in the hall,"Sasuke?"

Sakura immediately dropped her intended assault and ran into her blonde friend's arms, clinging and sobbing.

"Where are they?", Naruto asked her, hugging her back but looking around.

"Who?", Sasuke snapped, growing irritated at the disorienting turn of events.

"Itachi-san and that Izumi girl.", the blonde replied,then noticed the guard on the ground."What happened Sakura?!"

"They left together… with Orochimaru.", Sakura choked out.

Sasuke blinked a bit before it hit him."Show me."

Sakura stepped forward but batted his hand away when he tried to steady her chin.

"Don't touch me!"

"I won't.", he promised, sharingan glowing now and probing her memory.

_If only Itachi hadn't been there._

He understood it, of course, but this was an outcome he'd never imagined.

A trickle of fat tears streamed down the Uchiha's face.

Dumbfounded at the display and a little uncomfortable, Naruto reminded gently,"Guys, we _have _to tell Kakashi."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, feeling slammed in the chest at the sight of her.

For once in all the time he knew her, she actually looked _hopelessly _distraught.

He wanted to talk to her, remind her it was all to save them.

Maybe she knew.

When she looked back at him, he saw her heart burned with hate for him now.

Even when he stayed away, his selfishness had ruined things anyway.

She made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat as she walked toward the hallway.

Naruto stayed behind,"So, do you want my help or not? Let me in you tight lipped bastard! Sakura-chan looks like she wants to _murde _r you."

Sasuke sighed in defeat, knowing she would have a lot more to be angry at all too soon. He would let her be, but the clan wouldn't.

Maybe there was a way to explain the long absence of two of the village's best shinobi?

Itachi would fight if a rescue was attempted, at least until the baby was born or an alternative was found.

Sasuke nodded,"Hn. I will tell you everything."

He wanted his brother back, the girl he'd broken to be happy again, his child safe.

Everything else meant nothing at all anymore.


	18. Burden

Sasuke considers the burden of the past, present, and future because of his actions and everyone else hides what they must.

Chapter Text

The woman carrying his brother's child had come to wrap her arms around him, and in the few seconds

Itachi had before they were shun shinned away, he made a successful connection to his best crow.

The world swirled away then, only to return him to what looked like a crude and filthy operating room.

Izumi's body let him go and he took another step back, watching her. In a voice more like the Sannin's than

her own, she instructed him to wait there.

It was not lost on Itachi that she did not bother to lock the door as she left, but it was far from an opportunity to escape.

A web of chakra covered the area. Even his reverse summons to his hideaway would do him no good here.

Of course, he had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

The weight of his actions settled on him in the stretching quiet, bearing down on his chest and making him want to crumble.

He thought about the heartbreak in her eyes, the memory wounding him. The possibility of coming back to find her in the

arms of his brother or not coming back at all was more than he could bear to think about just now, so he pushed it away.

Being with Sakura for the little time they had was something he could not bring himself to regret.

Never in his life had he felt so free and light, so understood and connected.

Itachi was fairly certain such had not been Sasuke's experience with Izumi, and the more he thought about it,

the more sense it made that he had fallen into her. Their father pitted them against each other, and though Itachi despised

and dismissed it on the inside, he had been a good son and played along as little as he could get by with as Sasuke was his

father's child to raise and it wasn't really his place to usurp his judgement.

Poor judgement it would seem.

Sasuke had used his vast potential to compete with him in every way for Fugaku's attention and praise, when

his rivalry with Naruto had seemed sufficient to spur him into greater development.

He didn't have much choice in disposing of Izumi after the child was born as things stood, and he hoped that he

was right and his brother would forgive him for doing so.

After an hour with no visitor, he began meditating to calm himself and pass the time until someone came for him.

There was a presence on the other side of the mirror, likely looking in on him and standing guard, but after a while he

determined they probably weren't coming in. He bided his time, having discovered everything of note he could from here.

* * *

Izuna observed the quiet man she remembered as a boy through the glass, wondering if he indeed had married her sister.

She shivered at the fact her request had brought things to this. She had promised herself to Orochimaru in exchange for

her sister's presence, and now she not only had to deliver, but she had brought her sister to this horrible place as a woman with

child and a man that had demanded to accompany her.

The Snake Sannin would likely come for her tonight, pinning her to the bed and commanding her to open her legs as she agreed to,

and there was no escape from it.

She had spent the first part of her life disguised as a male child to avoid this very thing, being used to breed Uchiha.

If her parents had known this was how things would turn out for her anyway, perhaps she could have played with dolls and

worn dresses like the other girls her age had done.

She felt a slight spike of chakra in the room, but said nothing. It would be better for him to escape, like the other boy had done.

Like she wished she could.

* * *

Trudging up to the Hokage's door, Sasuke's stomach sunk. Sakura had slapped him, was ready to strike him.

Before, he could expect her to cover for or defend him. He would bet his left arm that she wouldn't now.

Sakura had ran ahead and was likely telling Kakashi everything. He would surely be interrogated, at the very least.

He sat down heavily on the bench just outside the entrance, wondering how he could make things right from a cell in T and I .

Shikamaru sauntered up, coming to a stop and leaning on the wall, hands shoved in his pockets.

He sighed heavily and said, "You guys aren't needed here right now. Hokage-sama said he'll call you when he's ready for your report."

Hearing this, Sasuke rose to leave while he still could, tugging Naruto's sleeve in a clear signal to follow.

Shikamaru warned,"Guys, don't go too far. He could call at any time."

"Sure thing Shikamaru!", Naruto called behind him, turning to give Sasuke a concerned side glance as they scurried away.

"Where are we going Sasuke?"

As if he wanted to go anywhere near home after what happened, or talk in a public place,"Your place, moron."

* * *

Sakura peered out the window until Sasuke and Naruto were out of sight, relieved.

She had raced ahead and asked for privacy before Sasuke could ruin himself.

"So, can I go or not?"

The Sixth sighed , no one had been hurt. Izumi had been neutralized for now. His best spy was invited to

Orochimaru's lair and he had a reverse summon in place that only one other very loyal shinobi knew of, two if

he ordered what Sakura wanted. She was right, Itachi would likely find a way to escape to his hideaway with the

infant when he was ready. He was always very thorough and probably had multiple protections in place to safeguard it.

It was just.. he had a feeling Sakura's pain was far from over.

"Two nights a week Sakura, no more. I want a location, too."

Clearly she struggled with his request, worried about sharing her husband's escape route, but she relented after a long silence.

It was this or have no way to reach him. Itachi wouldn't be strolling back through the gates of Konoha anytime soon.

She could trust Kakashi. Well, mostly. She couldn't tell him about Sasuke's part in this yet, or maybe ever.

Sakura had enough diplomatic experience to know you don't imprison a family's only heir, especially when that clan

has threatened Konoha's stability before. He would likely come to the same conclusion, so not saying anything for now

about his part in things was the best option.

"Deal."

Kakashi nodded,"Get to it then."

"I need to get my things. Can you summon Shisui to meet me at the gates in an hour?"

* * *

Sasuke grimaced but did not verbalize his distaste of the mess in Naruto's apartment, heading straight for

the kitchen and rummaging for usable tea.

"What do you know already?", he asked Naruto, distantly wondering what horrors awaited in the tea tins.

"That Uchiha lady is pregnant, probably your kid. Is she the one you wanted to marry?"

"Hn." Explaining why he didn't anymore and probably never should have was an embarrassment he would deal

with when it became necessary.

"Why did your brother leave with her?", the blonde asked, a dark expression taking over his normally sunny countenance,

pounding a fist into his hand,"I'm gonna give him a serious beat down for hurting Sakura-chan like that! If you see that bastard

first, you tell him I'll see him on the training grounds, just like he promised!"

Sasuke quirked a brow, wondering why his peaceful sibling had offered to fight his friend.

"When did he? Why?"

"He said if I didn't like the way he treated Sakura-chan we could handle things that way."

It wasn't hard to determine why his brother would say something like that to Naruto.

He wanted to be in the blonde's good graces for Sakura's sake.

Guilt washed over Sasuke so strongly his knees threatened to wobble.

"Do you think he really cares about her?", he asked, back turned to his friend.

"I did before he went and left!", Naruto fumed. "Here I thought I'd never seen anyone so wrapped since Lee. He kept

spacing out when we were playing cards, and when I got his attention again and teased him about being so into Sakura,

he went all red. I was so happy for her after all…", the blonde looked up and trailed off, realizing Sasuke was glaring at him

now and daring him to finish that sentence. All was silent for a while, and Sasuke turned back to make the tea.

The raven haired man finally spoke,"Izumi was Itachi's fiancé before Sakura."

The blonde's eyes went wide,"Is he the dad… or are you?"

He would tell him the truth, eventually.

"Never mind that for now."

"Whaddya mean never mind?!"

"Look, Naruto, I'm worried about Sakura too. My brother has to come back. Soon. If he doesn't," Sasuke swallowed,

struggling to get it out,"she'll be ordered by my clan to marry and breed with me in his absence."

Naruto laughed, incredulous, "There's no way she would do that Sasuke."

That she would probably rather die at this point went unspoken.

"I know.", Sasuke acknowledged.

"What could your backwards clan do to her for saying no anyway?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke, alarmed enough at the consequences for both of them, stayed silent.

Marriage in the main family was given a year to produce a pregnancy, to prove it viable in providing the next generation.

Itachi would have the respect necessary to protect her from this. Sasuke knew he had a long way to go before he measured

up, if he ever could. No one would listen to him at first, he would start as a puppet.

Hopefully Itachi had the mercy within him not to tell the clan he had 'fathered' a child with Izumi and all of this

could be explained away somehow. If Itachi was declared a missing nin or a traitor, Sasuke would be required

to immediately take his brother's place with his new wife.

In Sakura's memories, he had seen the brief hesitation in his brother when Sakura asked if his confession was true,

as if he thought it best to lie. He had a horrible feeling Itachi would make sure the clan knew what he claimed

to the Snake sannin as truth, if for no other reason than preparing Sasuke to replace him if he fell and give Sakura

a sense of family and comfort in his death.

Being forced to do this to them would be hellish, and he hoped there was another way. He already felt crushed by shame.

Well, there was one way. "Do you think she might be pregnant?", Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice flat.

Naruto rolled his eyes,"Sakura's a medic nin Sasuke, she doesn't want kids yet."

The two men suddenly flinched and fell quiet.

Sakura was making her way up the stairs, her chakra erratic and pinching the air around them.

Naruto hopped up and let her in before she could punch the door open.

She ignored her blonde teammate, taking two steps inside and narrowing her eyes at Sasuke.

"I told Kakashi Orochimaru came on his own for Izumi and Itachi volunteered to defect to find out where his base

was.", she spat, glaring at the new Uchiha heir with her balled fists on her hips.

She took a menacing step towards him, sneering,"Satisfied?"

Obviously a rhetorical question meant to pick a fight, Sasuke did not reply to it.

He was astonished that she hadn't thrown him under the bus with the Hokage.

Her reddened eyes and blotchy face from crying stabbed him with guilt once again.

The only good news he could think of right now was his helper in Orochimaru's lair. Deciding on telling her

about that instead of rising to her bait was the best he could manage to comfort her.

"There is another Uchiha there, one who seems to care about Konoha. She has a strong and layered genjutsu over her

eyes, but she used them on me to keep Orochimaru out of my head. Itachi will probably have an ally."

Sakura nodded, scrunching her brow and momentarily distracted from her wrath by this new information.

For ten blessed seconds of silence, she seemed deep in thought. Then she got right back to business,"We need

to go back to the compound. I need to pack my things and I'm not going to face your parents alone."

"Are you going after Itachi-san?", Naruto asked her.

Sasuke immediately chimed in without waiting for her answer,"I'm coming too."

Sakura vented her fury at him, hoping it stung,"You wanted his life. Now you've got it. Let me handle this."

"I need to get him out of there!", the dark haired man ranted, his panic and guilt choking him,"This is my burden!"

"You're the burden!", Sakura yelled, feeling slightly satisfied at Sasuke's barest flinch at her words,"Stay out of

my way Sasuke! Go home and fill his shoes, and try not to embarrass yourself. You owe him that at least."

Clinging to what felt like his last thread of vanity, stepping forward and towering over her, he asked,"What can

you do that I can't?"

"Be there for my family without destroying it.", she retorted, turning back to the door and taking her leave.

Astonished, both boys watched her go in silence.

"What are we gonna do now? Should we stop her?", Naruto asked when she turned out of sight, eaten up with

worry for his friends. The admiration Sakura had held onto for his best friend even after the break up had just

vanished before his eyes, and Sasuke had to feel like dirt to let her talk to him like that.

The young Uchiha was taken aback by Sakura's venom at first, but as she walked away to retrieve her things alone

after all, rather than bear his presence, he could admit he deserved even more.

He only hoped he hadn't made such a mess that it would have no end in sight.

Sasuke answered his friend at last,voice sounding hollow,"I'll do whatever the two of them ask me to. For now,

it's staying out of her way."

Naruto clapped his friend's back and said,"Alright Sasuke.", but his smile faltered.

Sadness gripped the heart of the man hosting the nine tailed fox. Sasuke being pressured into taking Sakura as

a wife after obviously feeling utterly ashamed about what he'd done already wouldn't be good for him at all, and Sakura…

what if she left the village instead? He never really imagined her being gone forever from his life.

The thought made his chest ache, even worse than the thought of her crying again over lost love.


	19. Sightseeing

Itachi watches his family and tries to discover Orochimaru's plans.

Chapter Text

Itachi couldn't sense anyone but his observer nearby.

It was time to check in on his wife and brother. Sitting here waiting in an enemy base for someone to come

in was getting to him. If nothing else, the brief flare of chakra required might draw someone to get on with things.

He split his consciousness, lending a link with it to Rangou, a crow implanted with one of his father's original

eyes and currently keeping eyes on his brother in case he tried to interfere.

The crow cocked it's head, showing it's master what it was seeing.

Sasuke looked very contrite walking from Naruto's apartment to the compound.

Rangou gave the younger brother a few minutes once entering their home to make it upstairs to his room before landing

near the window.

Sasuke sighed, took something from his drawer near the bottom, and stood.

Sakura's dress, the one she'd been wearing in the room at the club, was in Sasuke's hands.

He walked out of his bedroom with it, turning left toward Itachi's room.

The crow moved to the next door opened and light illuminated the room.

Sasuke walked to his brother's bed, laying the red silk across the comforter.

He stared at the scene for a moment, shook his head, then walked back towards the hall.

The light switched off and the door closed behind him as he left the room, drowning it in darkness again.

On the floor of the dingy operating room, Itachi's heart dared to hope.

Maybe giving his little brother a chance wasn't such a futile idea after all.

Maybe it was just what Sasuke needed.

The crow flew off and headed in the direction Itachi's lover had gone, searching out her chakra.

She was waiting outside the front gates. A figure dropped down from them and approached her.

"Sasuke is home now. I barely missed him and had to get out, but I'd just finished packing for you."

Shisui thrust his hand forward with her pack clutched in it,"Here you go."

Sakura only felt a little relieved. She wasn't ready to face the Uchiha clan head or his wife right now.

What if she mentioned nothing and they found out later she knew where their son had gone?

Seeing Sasuke's face, looking so lost and frightened, had shaken her even more. She never wanted to see that again.

Even yelling at him, insulting him, hadn't wiped it away from his countenance. Luring him into a fight clearly only worked for Naruto.

Shisui knew nothing and she was going to have to tell her husband's best friend . Not here though.

"Thank you needs me to meet him at the cottage you brought my things to. There's

been some trouble and I need to get there right me there." Shisui nodded at her,"Put your pack on then."

She did. He stepped forward and grasped her arm without another word, and just as she was about to jerk it away

from him, she felt a rush of speed. Rangou blinked at the sudden disappearance of the two shinobi he'd been watching,

and then at the link being broken between him and his master.

Itachi let out a slow breath, firmly reminding himself that fleeing to Sakura this moment was utterly foolish.

Seeing her seeking a way to him made him ache. His heart thumped and his body demanded him to leave, to run until she

was folded in his arms. He focused his concentration to keep his body seated until the impulse faded into the background.

Sakura was going to his hideaway. It wasn't the same, but he could try to find a way to send a clone, see her for a moment

more through it before he convinced her to let him finish this. Anbu wouldn't be searching for him for a day or so…

Something about this place threw off his ability to sense his periphery, and it was unlikely it would even work here, but it was

often better to investigate than assume.

Dimly, he realized he was going mad, risking too much for even a stolen moment or a kiss or a touch of her hand.

* * *

Watching stealthily,Izuna had noticed Itachi jump in his own skin and open his eyes when the link was broken.

She folded her arms and smirked, eyebrow raised at his flushed face. He certainly seemed like a smitten Uchiha.

How much had Izumi changed to deserve such love and how was he watching her?

The man who had rescued Izuna from her now captive sister breezed past her, close enough to whisper in her

ear,"Be ready for me after dinner.", before moving around the corner and entering the room she was observing.

"How is our new guest doing?", the medic nin down the hall inquired, making his way towards her.

"Very cooperative.", she answered, grateful for the distraction, at least until he spoke again.

"That's good news.", Kabuto replied, motioning her to follow him," I need your help with Izumi."

Swallowing, she nodded and followed after him,"What's wrong?".

* * *

Itachi held up his hands in preparation to make a kage bunshin, then put them down at the sound of the door opening.

The Sannin glided into the room, his purple robes swirled around his silent steps, chakra just a wisp.

Itachi wondered why he was hiding his power from him, or if he was simply weakened.

Orochimaru took a few steps toward Itachi then stopped just before him, shaking his head of glossy black

hair,"Tsk,Tsk, Don't bother with that here. I wouldn't want my less talented guests to get any ideas

and end up harming themselves. Come with me."

Itachi stood, waiting for the sannin to lead the way.

* * *

Izumi's mind had been an open book once he returned to Sound. It didn't take Orochimaru long to determine

Itachi had lied and Sasuke had been telling the truth. Still, the trade was a good one. Itachi was predictable where Sasuke was not.

The elder Uchiha brother moved with predatory grace, and though the Sannin was confident in his dominance here, showing

the young man his back was making him a little uneasy. He spoke to foster kinship or get a reaction.

"I didn't want to fight either, Itachi-kun. Though at first I believed you."

Itachi considered it was likely that he wished to avoid fighting inside Konoha also.

"Believed?", Itachi asked, wondering what lie Orochimaru was referring to.

"Your brother and I have something in common.", his captor replied,"Soon we will be fathers."

Itachi kept his face carefully blank, offering nothing as he walked steadily behind. Maybe the Sannin was guessing or maybe he knew.

Itachi guessed why Izumi was taken."Why do you want Izumi? She is already with child."

Orochimaru shot him a smirking glance over his shoulder,"Izumi has the eyes of my child's mother. As you know,

the relationship must be close. Besides, it's best to keep promises to the mother of your child when you can, ne Itachi-kun?"

He paused for a beat then, letting it sink in for his guest. He had not taken Izuna yet, but he would very soon, and she was

as able as he to reproduce. It was only a matter of time.

Itachi's fist clenched,"I wouldn't know."

The Sannin's eyes glittered,"Perhaps you will soon. Your wife is plenty young and healthy."

His comment about Sakura was soundly ignored. He would not draw this man's attention to her in any way

and it irked him that Orochimaru knew of her. It was time to change the subject.

"Izuna is alive?", Itachi asked, coming to the only conclusion available. He had seen the burned bodies himself,

of her and her husband, but they were unrecognizable. It was possible, but who had taken her place?

"Yes, and I promised her an opportunity of revenge.", the Sannin answered.

"What of me then?", Itachi asked, wondering why he was being kept alive. Or maybe he was marching to his death right now.

The man leading him turned to face him, yellow eyes regarding him with mirth that felt very out of place,"It will

be you or the woman staying, unless you want the same deal I gave Izumi and trade your sibling instead."

A wide grin stretched beneath the slitted pupils."Seeing as you took the blame for him, I don't expect that, or

any trouble from you. At least not yet."

"If i stay?", Itachi asked, once again viewing the back of his jailer as he turned and strode down the endless hall before

them,"What will happen to Izumi and the child?"

Orochimaru waved his hand at the question, as if it were only an afterthought.

"Izumi will be disarmed and her and her child can go back to Konoha, if Izuna wishes it."

The Sannin wanted his child to wield the Eternal Mangekyo, to keep Izuna compliant then. Maybe there was more?

"What do you wish?", the Uchiha inquired.

Orochimaru nodded, as if he'd been waiting for this question.

"Even an Uchiha woman without eyes will produce Uchiha offspring. I only require one, but I would be more

than willing to have both. Then you can return with your brother's child."

The Snake Sannin was giving him an option of escaping with the child he came for while leaving two of his clan's

women behind, one forcibly blinded and likely both forced into brood mares. He was practically daring him to fight

or align himself with the enemy. There was no way Itachi could allow it. He wasn't sure about his own strategy here yet,

but Orochimaru's was clear: give him options that were tempting personally but left his clan open to infiltration and attack

through their bloodline.

Something he could blackmail the clan heir with later, perhaps when he needed a favor, if he became desperate enough to acquiesce.

"In the meantime?", Itachi asked, relaxing his jaw so not to speak through gritted teeth.

The Sannin stopped at a large red door, waving a hand to make it open.

"You may rest. There is no chakra web here. I noticed you were trying to make a clone."

Playful disapproval, the kind reserved for a child drawing or saying something he shouldn't, played over his unnaturally pale face.

"Even if you do, anything directly outside of the base will be destroyed on you want to go you may try, but you will go alone

….and likely die anyways."

Itachi nodded. If Orochimaru spoke the truth, it was very fortunate. He would not need to fear sentries with his seal.

"Now I must go.", the Sannin announced, smirking in a way that made Itachi cringe," I don't want to keep a pretty lady waiting."

The moment the door shut, Itachi made a clone with his seal, ordering it to shunshin over to his hiding place.

He paced the floor, awaiting it's return.

* * *

They'd been arguing for a while now. Sakura looked tired and a little exasperated.

Shisui looked beside himself,"You're not trying to take him back?"

The pinkette sighed and shook her head, "There is no point. What he did wasn't wrong."

"But he'll be declared missing!", he protested,"If he does come back it will be as a missing nin!"

Her green eyes regarded him seriously,"If we can defeat Orochimaru because of his position there, Konoha will forgive him."

This pink haired girl possibly had a point, but that was no small feat.

They'd tried it before and lost so many. It was like they always knew when they were coming.

Shisui rolled his eyes at her then, paced a bit. Did she realize what that might take?

"Why not just tell them the truth? Exonerate him, let Sasuke get punished for his stupidity?!"

He didn't want to be the one to tell her what could happen if Itachi was declared a traitor, especially where it

concerned her , too often he had seen his kin with their pining hearts return from long and seemingly

hopeless missions to find the women they loved outside the clan in the arms of another. Itachi was clearly bonded to

her and the thought of watching his favorite cousin suffer the way Sasuke had, undeserved, was something he wasn't

sure he could bear. Izumi could rot there for all he cared, and he was certain Fugaku and the Hokage felt the same way.

Shisui was confident his cousin could escape if nothing else, even if it took some time to gain the trust needed to do it.

Yet, Itachi had a soft heart, especially for anything concerning Sasuke. There was no way he would leave his niece or nephew there.

"What about you ?", Shisui spat out, eyes narrowed,"My lovesick cousin adores you. Your marriage will be void if anyone believes this."

The clone hiding in the trees frowned at Shisui's confession, but listened even more intently, so as not to miss a breath of her answer.

Sakura shrugged sadly,"It doesn't matter. He'll do what he thinks is right."

Shisui raised a brow in disbelief that she would accept this, regardless of how true it was.

"What if we defeat Orochimaru and Itachi comes back with a wife and child?"

It was possible, she knew it. Not wanting him was something she couldn't fathom now, but she would honor him.

At least... she really hoped she would, or that he wouldn't make her.

She smiled wistfully then,"I trust him and I know how he feels."

Moved by this, the clone dropped out of the tree to the earth to approach her, but never hit the ground.

Alarmed by the unseen presence of another with them, Shisui hit it with a kunai the moment it came into view.

After seeing Itachi's surprised face poof out of existence, he turned to Sakura, cringing.

Oh Shit.

The small pink haired girl looked possessed with rage.

" You idiot!", she wailed. "I had something really important to tell him!"

* * *

His clone's memories slammed into him and Itachi's heart sped in his chest.

Knowing that she was on his side even now flooded his entire body with pleasure, striking a well of shocking

depth filled with the need for her presence. Shisui's worries were fairly unfounded. Izumi would never see Konoha again

if he had any say in it. Even if he did come back with Izumi as a wife and Sasuke's child as his own for the clan's

and his brother's sake, he doubted he could keep his hands off of Sakura. He knew he would take her anyway if she let him.

It made forgiving his brother so much easier.

He shook his head, bemused at his lack of shame. When had he turned into this?

Perhaps when he had ravaged her against the door of her office, the forbidden taste of her on his tongue while he

pounded into her, his mind screaming with each thrust: mine, mine, mine .

He let out a small amused chuckle at the look on Shisui's face when he realised he destroyed his clone.

At least they knew he could send one from here. He could not expend himself regularly enough to be two places at

once often, but he was not completely cut off from the family he loved while he protected the new piece of his family here.

He remembered his little brother as a baby, how amazed at life Sasuke's entrance into it had made him, and wondered what

being an uncle would be like.

Maybe it would soothe the ache of never being a father himself, something Sakura was not convinced of.

He preferred not to hope and just accept it, but now that he had claimed the woman he loved, the fear had crept in.

That she would find it was hopeless and change her mind, suffering through it anyway for him.

That she would not be able to forgive him for the remedy he had in mind, because he wouldn't let her do that.

Only time would tell.


	20. Mercy

Izuna thinks about the past as she makes her way to her sister's cell.

Chapter Text

Flashback:

_The woman who watched over she and Izumi asked her to dress in a kimono she brought her that afternoon._

_Izuna was thrilled to try it on. She was 16 now, nearly a woman, and pleased to look like one that night._

_Her hair was pinned up prettily, her lithe form and budding breasts surrounded by a deep plum fabric with white lillies._

_She smiled happily at herself in the mirror, her little sister nodding in approval, when their guardian appeared to_

_tell her she looked lovely and it was time to go. They walked in a peaceful silence down a narrow path within the_

_compound until Izuna inquired where they were headed. The old woman tilted her lips upwards, softness in her eyes._

_"I have found a lovely family for you, Izuna. I think you will be very happy there."_

_Izuna stopped in her tracks, shocked and trying to understand,"Why can't we stay with you?"_

_The woman turned back to her, having realized Izuna had halted."You're a lovely girl, and I've received many requests_

_for your hand.", she smiled encouragingly."I know you don't wish to part from Izumi-chan, but surely you knew you_

_would have your own families someday, and I believe this is a good match for you. Besides, the young man here_

_would be likely to grant her a stay if you please him."_

_Izuna let out a sigh, stifling the urge to turn and run. But where would she turn?_

_Her father was dead, her mother chose this for them by taking her own life._

_The only other person she had been close to was the Iwa boy, and she hadn't seen him since they were dragged back_

_to Konoha. She would probably never see him again._

_"Hai."_

_The family was gracious to her, welcoming and asking her many questions they seemed to like her answers to._

_The boy was silent, but staring and blushing while trying to be subtle about it, fidgeting nervously as he waited for_

_the approval of his parents._

_He was very attractive, lean but muscled with large dark eyes, a sweetness to the heat in them as he gazed at her._

_His cheekbones high but masculine, a strong jaw, soft ebony hair just brushed his brow and tumbled to his broad shoulders._

_Warmth crept up her neck as she got a better look at his form, only to raise her eyes back to his face and see_

_a rather delighted smirk at her appraisal that made her cheeks burn._

_So this is what mother meant by chemistry._

_Fugaku-sama was called and she and the boy were told to wait in the garden._

_It was only then she found out his name._

_"I am Saitku.", he said, taking her hand boldly and bringing her nearer._

_He smells wonderful , she thought, tingling at the feeling of his larger hand enveloping her small one._

_He observed her quietly for awhile, then asked her,"Are you afraid?"_

_"Of what?", she asked, furrowing her brow._

_Just then his mother came out into the garden, smiling._

_"Your marriage has been made official. Welcome to our home!"_

_Izuna's mouth fell open, wanting to protest, but remembering her guardians words._

_"..the young man here would be likely to grant her a stay if you please him."_

_She snapped it shut, nodding with what smile she could manage on her lips._

_Her new husband's face was blank as he led her upstairs to his room, his hold on her wrist gentle but insistent,_

_shutting and locking the door behind them._

_She worried her bottom lip with her teeth at the change. Where did all his warmth go?_

_She saw it again when he turned his back to the door and faced her._

_His brows furrowed, concern in his eyes. He asked her again,"Are you afraid?"_

_Yes. Definitely._

_"Are you?", she returned, hoping her voice hadn't trembled as much as she thought._

_Now she understood his question earlier all too well._

_He walked closer to her, so close, a tentative hand coming to her cheek._

_When he saw she allowed it, he let out a relieved breath and a small smirk came to his lovely face, a light tremble_

_in his hand. " Only if you cannot forgive me. I am not sure how to care for you.", he said, sweeping his glance from her_

_head to her toes and back again to meet her eyes earnestly. "I may not do it right at first, but if you forgive me,_

_I will learn. I wish to please you and bring you happiness."_

_She learned over the next few months of his good heart, that the words he spoke that night were very true, and_

_that he was willing to forgive her as she learned him as well._

_One morning, on her way to retrieve Izumi for a visit to her new home with Saitku, she realized she had fallen in_

_love and never wanted to part with him. The night before had been an intense bout of lovemaking, his kisses and_

_caresses reverent with gratitude at the news of impending parenthood, culminating in heated whispers and love bites that_

_stung even now and a throbbing reminder of his passion for her as she walked._

_She smiled to herself as she came to the door of the woman who cared for her after her parents died and knocked._

_The handsome older woman opened the door and stepped aside to let her in,"You look radiant, Izuna-chan! Your husband_

_must be bringing you joy!"_

_Izuna's face flushed with pride,"He is."_

_"Come. Sit with me a moment. I have news about Izumi-chan."_

_Izuna kept her own news to herself that day._

_She was excited to find Izumi had been selected for a betrothal, but as soon as she got Izumi home with her,_

_she found out her sister was anything but. "Let me stay with you before I am given away.", her sister had cried_

_to her that night, quivering and holding her tight about the middle,"Everyone leaves me behind! Let me be with you while I can."_

_Izuna's eyes, filled with unshed tears at her little sister's heartbroken and fearful request, met her husband's._

_His heart was moved as well, and he nodded in agreement._

If only she'd made her go back….

It was much too late. She wouldn't be moved by her this time, by anything else her sister said.

Itachi-san would need to speak for her character, and she hoped all was well.

Ten years ago she would not have imagined forgiving her sister, but time had made her thirst for doing just that.

Her childhood friend from Iwa was coming soon, with new friends of his own, to rescue her.

She wanted to give Izumi a chance to come with her this time, wanted her to be worthy of that chance.

Time was running out, and staying here would be suicide when they came.

Or murder.

Her heart twisted within her chest as she approached the cells with Kabuto.

She would right her mistake with Izumi before she left this awful place, one way or the other.


	21. Night Falls

IIzuna faces her sister, Orochimaru, her Iwa friend ( guess who ) and her past.

Sasuke gets a late night visitor.

Notes:

This is a darker chapter: character death, captivity, body horror, miscarriage, etc.

Chapter Text

Kabuto smirked at his new favorite hostage, no pity within him.

She looked very much like the wounded animal she was.

Her clothes were ripped, especially near the bustline, exposing too much of her chest.

Dirt and dampness turned her shining hair into unkempt and tangled strings that hung over her face.

A blood soaked cloth covered her eyes, indentations were there should be none.

She was kneeling, chained with chakra restraints fastened into the floor at her feet.

Her wrists were extended along the wall behind her and chained as well.

Her skin was sheened with sweat, likely from the effort of straining against her bonds.

"Her eyes?", Izuna asked in nearly a whisper, shocked at the display.

"Ripped from me," Izumi said lowly, venom dripping in her voice,"just like they want to do to my child."

"Surgically removed.",the medic corrected.

Izuna curled her fist and dug her nails in to keep her face straight, a rage swirling in her gut.

Surely Izumi knew better than to try inciting pity for her pregnancy after what she'd done.

Was there even a drop of remorse in the woman before her?

"I will never see my husband again, never hold our child. You took them, sister."

Izumi chuckled weakly, dropping her head,"I was never enough for you. You're just like mother."

Struck silent and still at this, the elder sister just stared at Izumi as she continued,"I am not enough for

anyone.I bet you already have someone to spread your legs for now to give you another child while you

steal the only family I might have had that could love me."

"Your husband is here.", Izuna replied.

"She's unmarried.", Kabuto quipped, eyeing Izumi with disdain."The man here is the child's uncle, her _former_ fiance .

The father brought her to us, wanting rid of her once she gave birth."

"I will kill this child myself before Sasuke lays one hand on it!", Izumi hissed.

"You'll sit tight and be good whether you want to or not.", the medic told her.

The last shred of hope Izuna had held onto for her sister wanted to break as she stared on in horror.

Itachi had clearly been watching someone else. No one would be blushing like that after witnessing something

like this . It must be true. Izumi had been busy trying to hurt yet another family.

Nothing had changed.

Izuna was feeling rather ill.

"What help did you need Kabuto-san?", she asked, wanting to get away from all of this for now.

He nodded,"Orochimaru-sama asked me to show you how she's being treated and explain why, ask what you'd

like him to do. He retains her eyes for the child you pledged to bear, and she's been attempting to destroy her

baby ever since she woke up. She's been fully restrained and can't do it any harm now.

He promised the brothers to release the infant to them upon birth, but if you ask to keep the child yourself, he

will give it to you instead." He shrugged,"Or if you wish her dead, I can kill her now."

Izumi smirked. Death was better than this. She hoped to push the issue,"So you have become a whore, dear sister.

Don't tell me you want an old man pushing himself between your legs, or have you deluded yourself enough

to believe you do? A shame he's nothing like Saitku. _I_ certainly wanted him."

"Shut up!", Izuna shouted."He wouldn't have you!"

"Only because he feared punishment.", Izumi stated, voice even now that her sister's wasn't.

"Because he knew you were trying to destroy us.", Izuna replied, voice trembling.

She turned and walked away quickly, unable to hear anymore.

Kabuto watched her go, then turned back to Izumi."So, you tried to bed her husband?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izuna laid on her bed and wept, unable to even think about eating without feeling the bile rise up.

She brought her pillow to her face to muffle her cries.

Something crawled on her hand and she quickly jerked it away. A spider, white as clay.

She reached her hand out to it, let it crawl on and settle in her palm.

"I have to stay and give myself to him.", she told it.

The spider frowned and sagged a bit.

"It seems Izumi can't be saved, but she's pregnant and there are innocent people here. The heir of my clan

came here with my sister. I need to talk to him."

The spider looked at her sadly, nuzzled her palm.

It made her smile through her tears."I miss you too."

The little creature perked up at this and danced, making her giggle like he always managed to do.

Like when they were children and he was one of her few spots of joy. Before..

Her smile faded soon enough.

"I have to get ready now Dei-kun. I didn't show for dinner and someone will be coming to fetch me."

The spider looked at her a moment longer, then skittered away and out of the barred window of her room.

Izuna went to her closet, trying not to think about why she was finding something pretty to wear.

She wondered for the thousandth time why her sister had been so jealous of her.

Izumi was exotically beautiful with curves even at a young age. Izuna herself was slender with very modest

curves and long legs, more muscle than soft skin from the long days with nothing to do here but train,

not a typical beauty. Her twin braids brushed her small waist, black as night.

Her lips were the only thing full and soft about her, she supposed.

Other than holding her to her promise, she wasn't sure Orochimaru was very interested in her physically anyway.

The red headed healer had said he preferred very curvy women, like an old teammate he fancied.

She had heard his cool and calm demeanor would fall away in the bedroom, and she was frightened to see

that side of him. The last time she was intimate with a man it was on the outskirts of Konoha, in a grass clearing

with Saitku. What started with him coaxing her onto his lap while he kissed her adoringly ended with his arms

locked around her so tightly she couldn't get free, Izumi's kunai buried strategically in his spine.

Her own screaming brought spectators, one of them being hit with a power of hers she never knew she had as

her eyes locked in helpless panic on the poor young girl unfortunate enough to be in her line of vision: Amaterasu.

Izumi had volunteered her as the replacement member of Orochimaru's scout team.

The stress and injuries forced the loss of Izuna's child.

For the last ten years the Sannin had cared for her, so to speak, but he wasn't a kind man.

The less she thought about that the better. He was coming, nearly here.

Time had run out for avoiding it.

She finished putting herself together and looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

Unbidden, Izumi's words rang in her mind.

_"Only because he feared punishment."_

Her lies hurt so much and cut so deep because they were half true.

She clenched her fists at the memory of the day she saw her husband drag her wet and quite naked sister

into the room by the arm, a towel wrapped around his trim waist and his hair dripping, shouting like she had

never heard him before and demanding she remove Izumi from his presence.

"_She is a promised woman! She seeks my life!", his voice had thundered, then became seething and dangerous,_

_"Take her away... this instant…. before I seek hers."_

She had seen it in his eyes. Yes, he was tempted and feared punishment, but that wasn't all.

_Saitku had loved her, was furious with himself for feeling the temptation Izumi appeared to have forced on him,_

_and was doing the only thing he could think of to protect what they had together_.

A long slender hand grasped her shoulder, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"You weren't at dinner Izuna-chan.", a silken voice said near her ear.

Her eyes refocused and she looked back up in the mirror to see Orochimaru just behind her.

_Let's get this over with._

"I'm ready.", she said, failing to shove her emotions away to some far, dark corner.

He hummed an acknowledgement of her words, noticing her trembling lips as he circled her.

"I know this is not a perfect arrangement for you Izuna-chan. I have been more of a parent to you than a friend or a lover."

She nodded, but said nothing in return, unsure where he was going with this.

"Therefore, when we are being intimate, I will give you a concession."

He placed two slender fingers under her chin, moving her eyes to his amused yellow ones, waiting for her response.

"Which is?", she inquired, wanting to roll her eyes at his dramatics and his blatant attempt at manipulating her

further, as if he didn't hold most of the cards already.

"Would you prefer to see me, or someone else? Your late husband perhaps?"

_Bastard_ , she thought. She would never sully the memory of her husband that way, and he knew it.

Just the thought of the Snake Sannin screwing her in the form of the only man she'd ever loved made her

want to scream.

"Not him.", she replied.

"Ah," he smiled widely,"You do want me then?"

So she had to admit something like that, untrue and distasteful, or admit to someone else she was attracted to?

A face came to mind.

"That Uchiha boy, the one who was here only a day."

Orochimaru chuckled,"As you wish."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke's mind wouldn't shut off. He stared at the ceiling for hours, wishing he'd have just sacrificed his pride

enough to ask Sakura to show him the sleep jutsu she used on missions.

Naruto could sleep through anything and never seemed to need it. He doubted the Copy nin would ever use a jutsu

like that. Kakashi slept lightly every moment he could, awoke at the slightest noise if he wasn't wearing earplugs.

His stubborn female teammate had wanted him to ask, never allowing him to see how she did it.

He wondered if Sakura ever showed Itachi. His brother wouldn't have hesitated to request it.

Maybe, if she didn't murder him this week, he would ask her. It seemed there would be plenty of sleepless

nights in his future.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. It was clear enough at this point he was the bane of Sakura's existence when

he wanted to be anything itched to run around repairing the damage he'd done if he could, but she'd

only asked him one thing: to fucking sit here and do nothing.

A rustling sound in the hall caught his attention.

Shisui's chakra flared just outside his bedroom door, at one in the morning.

Sasuke tensed, sitting up in his bed. The door flew open, Shisui slamming into him and knocking his head

on the headboard faster than he could blink. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed his older cousin away, leaping

off the bed to stand.

"What?", he hissed lowly, not wanting his parents in here and alarmed.

Shisui's narrowed eyes glowed hot,"If Itachi dies for this, I'll hunt you myself."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing. Humility seemed his only friend today.

"You won't touch Sakura until he comes back and you won't humiliate us or her by screwing around if you

take his place. Got it?"

Humility was getting old quickly, and bowing down to Shisui was something he could only bring himself to do once.

Sasuke glared at him, letting the air crackle with electricity around him in warning.

"I know what's expected of me."

Shisui huffed, folding his arms over his broad chest and looking fully unintimidated.

"You will.", he snarked, vanishing from the room with a poof.

Sasuke grabbed his cloak and left. He could find a tree to sleep under. It was safer than simply sitting here

waiting to be attacked again and stare at the walls for sleep that never came.


	22. Not Close Enough

Not Close Enough

Summary:

Orochimaru lays with Izuna, Deidara complains to someone he hopes can help, Sasuke considers his situation and decides on someone to help him...maybe.

Notes:

I had planned a sort of "Road to Ninja" type Akatsuki here because Obito and Zetsu are not members in this story, just like in that universe. However, in this Au they have traded members between Sound and themselves. I miss Sakura in this story already and we need to visit her next time, see what she's up to.

Chapter Text

Orochimaru watched Izuna's eyes glaze as she fell into the genjutsu he cast. If she wanted out of it she

could easily undo it. He was torn on whether he wanted her to choose staying within his illusion or not,

but he knew it was best for her to submit to the experience he had created for her.

His offer to her had been a test.

There was a part of him that had grown very fond of her and wanted her to stay, but he hadn't been around

this long because he couldn't tell when someone was plotting to betray him.

Like Izuna was doing now, not that he blamed her.

He had saved her, hidden her and covered her disappearance with a member of his team she (accidentally, granted)

murdered. He had fed, trained, and protected her for a decade. Even forced the girl who hurt her to give her

access to great power, and gave her a chance at retaliation for the wrong done to her.

Yet, regardless of his desire to be soft with her as a young girl and then as a woman, he had a reputation to

uphold. He could only be so kind to her day to day without endangering them both, and he always made

sure to ask her to pay for his help in some way whether his heart was in it or not.

Not for the first time he found that regrettable, especially because it limited how intimate he could be with her now.

Eyes were everywhere, and kissing her tenderly even with her unaware could get her killed if seen by the wrong person.

The price of power was being alone.

When he had first seen her, so young and pregnant, he winced. It was a common practice to have children so early,

especially in ninja clans when a member could be lost without a descendant if one let too much time go by, but

revolting all the same. There were better ways.

To his eyes, Izuna had just become ripe enough, an able and strong woman who inspired sexual desire rather than

simple provision and protection.

_Even better_ , he thought, _she had no idea how beautiful she'd become, or that he had every intention of letting her go._

Once she was implanted with his xenogenesis seeds, he would return her to Konoha to raise the child she would later

have in a village instead of on the run, and that was best. The child would return to him later on it's own.

Still…

He stroked her hair, twirling it in his fingers, before stopping himself and stifling a sigh.

So many had sworn their undying loyalty to him for so much less than he had given her, and though he wanted hers,

he could not help but admire her for resisting him all this time. Even the boy in her fantasy now had wanted to give

in, drawn to his power.

He opened the robe she wore, trailing his fingers along her heated skin, admiring her lithe and luscious body.

"So beautiful.", he whispered, becoming hard at the sight of her near nakedness and feeling a drop of precum

just above his belly button. He brought her to arousal quickly with two fingers on her clit, a hand roving her

body and kneading her breasts, wanting more but refraining.

She seemed nearly ready. He removed her underwear and spread her legs, gazing lustfully at her glistening center.

He opened his own robe and stepped out of his undergarments, allowing his erection to jut proudly, then ran his

fingers along her slick opening. His dick twitched in anticipation. He hadn't wanted someone so badly in a long time,

but he restrained himself until she gave him a sign of submission and continued arousing her.

Soon her breathing caught in her throat, her pale skin flushing, and a small whimper of pleasure came from

her plush lips. She had yielded.

It was time for him to join her in the illusion then, fully remind her how human she was. But first...he wanted

to see himself penetrate her. He lined up his pale, rigid cock with her entrance and wrapped his other hand

around her small waist to steady her. He focused on the sight as he slid the swollen head of his cock inside the

pretty Uchiha, hissing at the grip of her muscles around him and her dripping wetness for her imaginary lover

as he pressed on. Izuna gasped, a look of rapture on her lovely face.

In her mind, dark and lustful eyes lidded as the handsome Uchiha pushed fully inside her. She felt so stretched

and full, even wetter than she had been moments ago. Her hands flew over his skin and through his hair, hungry

to feel another this close after all this time. She marveled at his strength and build, the tension in his forearms

and his clenching abdominals making her bite her lip. It was a good dream, and as shameful as the situation was,

at least she was only complying and not begging a man old enough to be her grandfather to fuck her like she

had seen so many others do with the Snake Sannin.

After he brought her to an earth shattering orgasm a third time, she hoped she never would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deidara made the long walk back to camp after the uncomfortable exchange with Izuna and his pet, watching

the sky lighten with the approaching dawn. Izuna had reminded him in many ways of his sister when he met her,

but became a dear friend. They got separated first as children, then as subjects of Orochimaru when he

was traded to the Akatsuki to spy on them. Having so few real friends left, losing one that was still alive was hard

to bear, and he wanted her back. Orochimaru would never just let her go, and now he was going to get what he

wanted from her.

Nearing the camp now, he heard boisterous laughter and rolled his eyes.

That creepy old man must be visiting again. Deidara wasn't completely sure if this guy was as great as everyone

said he was, but the three founders of Akatsuki seemed fond of him, especially Nagato.

The Uchihas lived in Konoha and this guy was from there too.

Maybe if he said something, which he wasn't sure he could refrain from now anyway, this guy might try to help Izuna?

It certainly felt better than doing nothing.

When he rounded a large tree they came into sight. Nagato's lips were curved in a soft smile, Konan's eyes were

alight with amusement, and Yahiko looked skeptical and annoyed,"Why do you think this boy is chosen for peace?

He sounds like an idiot."

"I'd like you to meet him.", Jiraiya replied, chuckling. "It's easier to understand in person."

The Toad Sannin turned to Deidara as he approached the group, eyes fixed on him, mirth fading too quickly.

"How are things with Orochimaru?"

"He's busy torturing an Uchiha girl I know.", the blonde bomber spat out.

The older man's eyes narrowed,"How do you know that?"

"He's trying to knock her up, Un.", Deidara muttered, turning his face away.

Jiraiya stood,"Which Uchiha is there with him?"

Hope seemed to slap the Iwa nin across the face at the man's concerned tone, the answer pouring out of his lips

quickly,"Izuna-chan, a crazy ass pregnant Izumi, and the clan heir."

Jiraiya eyes shot open wide. What business would Itachi have there? Wasn't Izumi his fiance? Izuna sounded

familiar but ..

"Forgive me," the older man said as he gathered his things,"I must go now. I'll bring the boy back with me."

"Goodbye, Jiraiya- sama", Konan called as he departed.

Yahiko shook his head at Deidara once the Sannin was gone.

"You shouldn't have told him that! His involvement here could make things more difficult."

"She needs help,Un!", the blonde cried.

The Rinnegan bearer of the group nodded in sympathy, but was firm,"From what you've told me, she is strong.

I'm sorry, but you know we cannot begin a war with Sound prematurely for the dignity of one woman."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke woke up a few hours later with a stray kitten, a skinny black one with big green eyes he often fed

when they crossed paths, curled up next to him and purring loudly. He stroked the unfortunate creature,

gently waking it so he could get up. The one good thing about being clan heir, he thought, is that he would

be around to bond with and actually care for a pet. Maybe even his child someday soon. Surely his brother

would claim responsibility for the child to his parents like he had with Orochimaru, and until they were back

safely Sasuke would let him, but when they came back he would not let it stand.

He would face the music.

He wondered if he could find a tolerable wife before Itachi returned that was willing to deal with this situation.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and shook his head. He'd be more likely to find a four leaf clover where he sat.

Still, he knew there was no way he could be with Sakura no matter what happened with his brother.

Things had gone too wrong, and Sakura had always been so confusing.

She and her friend Ino giggled about things he'd had to look up, and it put him on edge.

The pinkette had known of sexual things he'd never even heard of among his clan, certainly not from his

brother or father, and everyone else seemed to have some idea of them too. Worried his ignorance might

be exposed to Sakura if he asked someone again (he'd tried asking Naruto, he didn't call him a blabbermouth

for nothing) because _everyone_ talked to her, his fear of incompetence and desire for perfection with the woman

he loved drove him to the Hokage's office. After volunteering for seduction missions and reporting for training,

he was a bundle of nerves. He already regretted his decision waiting for his instructor, but had made the

commitment, and had to see it through.

Didn't he?

Realizing he would feel guilty for this the moment he saw Sakura again, that she would be heartbroken but

he should tell her, his mind ran through the thousand things he might be able to say to her.

He imagined, for the first time in all of this, her expression upon hearing of it. He never backed out of an

assignment, but hadn't he made a commitment to her first?

The desire to leave seized him and he stood.

Then, a lovely woman about ten years his senior had come in, talking softly to him and being so understanding,

seeing the conflict in his body language. He was ashamed at how easily she had made him cum in her hand, that

he had gotten the pleasure from someone else, but she strangely soothed him.

"You are learning this to gain the trust of and eliminate your targets at their most vulnerable, Uchiha-san.

No woman you have sex with on missions can survive in case of pregnancy, for the village and your clan.

It's like handling a different type of weapon, strictly for information retrieval and assassination.

Pay attention and find a way to make me vulnerable to you."

Three sessions that night and he _was_ feeling more confident, and decidedly less guilty.

His teacher had been enthusiastic by the end and having few complaints. With a little more experience, he

was certain he could make Sakura melt for years to come, have skills his brother (who's clearly subconscious

lingering glances at her hadn't escaped his notice) would not have.

He scrubbed himself nearly raw in the shower - twice - before he saw Sakura the next day.

A part of him expected her to know somehow and recoil from his usual affections, but she completely

floored him with her behavior. He had no idea how to feel about it, other than profoundly confused, and maybe

a little (alot) paranoid.

When they had met for a picnic at the training grounds, when he saw her pretty face with cherry glossed lips

and her innocent demeanor, his heart panged heavily with gult. She had wanted them to be with each other

first and only, he agreed, and then he had stolen that from her. No sweetness from him could erase it, but he

gave it anyway, finding himself too frightened to lose her to admit what he'd done but wanting to make it up to her.

He'd said something he thought was fairly obvious to her about her beauty.

Suddenly she was in his lap, kissing him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back, surprised

but grateful and still feeling like a jerk, when she turned more and wrapped her legs around him, slipping her

hand in his hair and her tongue into his mouth.

If he wasn't completely spent from the night before, her actions would have gotten her as far as she wanted.

_Did she know? Did she suspect?_

Terrified he would be caught or at least deeply resented if he didn't respond in kind and wondering frantically

why this was happening _now_ , he groaned into the kiss, moving his other hand to her back to push her closer.

She reached back to take his hand away, only to bring it to one of her lovely little mounds, encouraging him

to squeeze it. A moan of pleasure left her lips when he complied, her nipple poking the center of his hand

through her bindings and little dress.

His mind reeled.

_What the fuck? After several months of respectably dating Sakura, one night losing my virginity to someone else_

_and she was pushing ahead to second base the very next day? Dammit! Any other time and I would.._

Sakura pulled forward and whispered hotly in his ear before nipping his lobe.

"Take me Sasuke-kun. Right now."

Sasuke blinked in disbelief, threw her off his lap and ran home, worried it was a trap.

He'd seen her be enticingly sweet twice, directly before landing a killing blow whose aftermath had made him

slightly queasy when he glanced at it. He cursed himself for not just fulfilling her request the next day, cringing

inwardly at her overall dejection in his presence for a good, long while afterwards. He had to work hard to

convince her he found her desirable after his escape. Instead of telling her the truth, he told her he was

devoted to waiting for marriage and had left to control himself before he couldn't, a lie that spectacularly

blew up in his face much worse than just wanting her badly, knowing she wanted him, and having to stick to his story.

The day she saw his mission scroll was unforgettable in the worst way.

Living with the shame of it all at a distance was bad enough. As her husband, by default?

Swinging from a tree with a rope necklace sounded better. A lot better.

The situation with Itachi was just as hopeless. How could he face his brother if he was forced to marry Sakura?

Saying he was sorry for what he did with Izumi would just be insulting if he took Sakura as well.

Maybe there was a way out? Who could he ask about these things?

Certainly not Shisui, who would love nothing more than for him to fail, and certainly not his father.

Naruto had good intentions but could bring disaster to this situation and their friendship.

Itachi was gone, and that left only one other person that might give him solid advice about a situation like this.

The only powerful outsider close to his brother,Sakura, and the clan he was likely to be responsible for

representing until his brother returned.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he headed for Hokage tower.

Kakashi might loathe him, but he was an expert on unwanted power and responsibility.


	23. New Life

Sakura and Itachi try to adjust to their new situation and ponder it, Karin meets Itachi, Orochimaru lets Izuna go, life grows in a cell.

Chapter Text

Sakura woke up clutching her lover's pillow, aching.

She wanted to lay here and cry, curl up and scream that it wasn't fair.

The old her was always there it seemed, whining for her to feed it and let it become her whole self again.

She shook her head. No way. She was starving that bitch right out of existence.

Today, and every day she had the strength to, she would nurture the strong woman she had become.

It was too easy to sit here and wallow in her grief. Time to shrug it off for now.

She was going stir crazy here, couldn't take all the waiting and wondering.

If she was gonna get through this, she would need to keep on her feet.

Sakura stood and stretched, deciding on breakfast and some good old forest destruction to keep her head on straight.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Shisui to give her a seal to transport herself here.

Never had she seen the normally jovial Uchiha so upset, and though she was glad Itachi had a good friend in

his corner, she worried about how little Shisui liked Sasuke. It was Shisui's job to look after the clan heir, after all.

At least the older Uchiha actually tried to get along with her.

It wasn't hard to see how things would work out from here. She could tell that Itachi was frightened of losing

her to Sasuke, but she was given over to him just the same, and if not for the situation that prompted it she

would be furious at the temporary discard.

It still pissed her off, but she would make the best of it for now.

The pinkette realized Itachi did the very best thing he could for the village and his family, including her.

She hated that he was right, but he was, and she was past lying to herself about that to justify her anger.

She was likely the future wife of the soon to be new clan heir Uchiha Sasuke, at least until she didn't produce

an heir with him and was let go. She wouldn't be taking the out Kakashi gave her.

Sakura's heart swelled again with love that Itachi had seen fit to share about his family and their ways.

Both Shisui and Sasuke assumed he hadn't, and neither had the courage to make the situation she was in known

to her so far. Sasuke had always held her at arm's length and acted on his own, which was ultimately why she could

never be with him in the past, now, or ever.

She was curious how he would break this to her, or if he would attempt to deceive her about it.

When they were younger, she would have blown up at him for not telling her right away.

Being older and wiser now, and having a long stretch of time when he was also tied to her, she could take her time

torturing him for this.

Vengeance was a sure thing.

She dressed, splashed some water on her face, ate, and headed out to a group of trees she spotted on a hill

about a mile away. She got four steps out of the yard before a large crow approached, landing on a branch right

in front of her and squawking loudly.

She halted, tilting her head at it in curiosity."What is it? I was on my way to train.", she explained.

Suddenly, the bird flapped it's wings and flew over her head, but not before plucking a few pink hairs off it.

"Hey!", she cried, clutching her scalp,"What was that for?" The bird settled with it's prize near the kitchen window,

gave her another obstinate squawk, and began weaving her hairs into it's nest.

She balled her fist and was ready to give the damn bird a piece of her mind when she thought better of it.

The nest in front of the window would not escape Itachi's notice, and she doubted he would miss her pink strands

within it. After Shisui had gone she explored the house on her own, snooping a bit. Some of her sadness fled

at all the things here that reminded her of Itachi's presence. Maybe she could do him the same favor if he came

here while she was gone.

Smiling to herself at the thought, she ran towards the grove she was going to level this morning.

She would wait here till dusk, then return to Konoha.

* * *

Orochimaru stood over the medical bed, watching Izuna sleep peacefully.

_The easiest way to show a woman you don't care for her is to abandon her the morning after._

She doesn't feel the same way. It wouldn't hurt her like….this.

He never allowed her to wake after he took her.

His voluntary genjutsu was supplemented with a venom that caused sleep once he realized how ruined things were.

At first, he told himself it was to be sure his seed had taken hold so she couldn't interfere, but he knew better.

He couldn't face her now, didn't want to see how she would look at him.

Nor did he want to think about why that could be so unpleasant.

He had started off just as he'd meant to, but quickly lost control, doing and saying things he should not have.

When his mind cleared, he realized not only what he'd done, but that they were indeed being watched.

He had marked her, whispered to her, left bruises on her hips. He still hadn't had a wink of sleep since.

He would keep watch until she was behind Konoha's gates, and the sooner the better.

She had friends here that might undo what he'd done before she left, stop his implantation.

He left two white snakes in the room to guard her, then turned to Kabuto.

"I'll be in the barracks selecting some of our failed experiments."

A crowd should get the Leaf's attention, bring them to her to bring her home.

The silver haired medic rose his brows in question,"What for Orochimaru-sama?"

"Prisoner exchange.", the older man replied.

Another voice in the room popped up,"Who's coming?"

"We already have Uchiha Izumi.", Orochimaru said to the redhead.

"Is Izuna-san leaving? Can I say goodbye?", inquired Karin.

The Snake Sannin narrowed his eyes at her, and the medic internally flinched.

She knew she was pushing it, but Deidara would have a hard time forgiving her if she let the chance slip by to

know what was going on. Her benefactor didn't answer her question,"You may go Karin.I'll meet you there."

Once she was gone, Orochimaru opened Izuna's gown, face remaining a mask of indifference at the sight.

"Heal her, get her ready to leave by nightfall."

With that, he turned and left, headed to the bowels of the base for some sacrificial lambs.

_Goodbye my dear. I will spill blood for you just once more._

He was eternal, and everyone else went away eventually.

* * *

Itachi wandered about the compound, bemused at why Orochimaru would allow him such freedom.

The only conclusions he could come to were that the Sannin truly considered him a negligible threat, which

seemed well beneath him to assume, or that they wouldn't be here much longer.

Regardless, by lunchtime he had hours of layout information logged away.

A red head walked past him in a lab coat, bearing all the distinctive features in chakra and appearance of an

Uzumaki, seeming harried and grumbling. He'd never seen this one before, and he wondered where she came from,

and how near to the Sannin she was. This woman held much power, not a low level soldier.

He struck up a conversation, asked her about her rank in the most inconspicuous way he could come up with.

"Forgive me medic-san, but I would like to speak to Orochimaru-sama. It is urgent."

Karin stopped and looked up from the ground she'd been staring at in deep thought as she walked.

Normally, she would just tell him to fuck off, but he sounded so polite and...her eyes found his face.

_He was unbelievably hot!_

He smirked at her, waiting for her reply, and she did her best to cover her resulting blush.

She needed to see Deidara again, before she got herself into trouble.

"It'll be a few hours at least. He just left the med ward and has business in the barracks."

"Are we being attacked?", Itachi asked, tilting his chin toward her and leaning a bit closer into her personal space.

He wasn't interested, of course, but he could admit it was fun teasing the Uzimaki. His father was right again.

They were hot blooded creatures, and terrible liars.

Karin averted her eyes at his intense black stare, her stomach swirling with a wisp of heat at all the attention from this beautiful male.

_What's wrong with me? This is a crisis! Escape! ,_ she chided herself.

"No.", she said, worrying her bottom lip."Just escorting a ….prisoner….. to Leaf. Excuse me."

Itachi stifled a chuckle as she ran away, wanting too much to make Sakura blush like that right now. He wouldn't let her evade him.

He would chase his lovely and supple wife down, pin her, lick her everywhere, watch her eyes roll back when he…

Itachi tried to put the brakes on that train of thought. _Not now._

Having only a few days to explore her was so unfair, to both of them.

So Orochimaru was leading a prisoner away? To Konoha?

The woman had been flustered with him but also upset about something, seeming in a rush.

The way she said the word prisoner sounded as if she didn't agree with the title.

His clan was important, but the safety of his village superseded that.

The Snake Sannin might be delivering destruction to their home in the form of a hostage.

The crows guarding the hideaway had not reported Sakura leaving yet, and she was in a position to intervene

between here and Konoha. Orochimaru would be busy for a while planning the escort mission, apparently deciding

to choose the members of the party himself.

He went to his room, conjured his most high functioning clone few people here could see through, one with

a seal to call him back at the first sign of trouble.

This was too important to leave to a clone that could be dispelled with a kunai.

Of course, there was a good chance she was there, and if she was, he would make each second count.

Sadly, he would need to make this visit fast.

He shook his head at himself as he made the signs. He really was going mad.

* * *

Breathing out a more contented sigh at the sight of the splintered tree trunks and craters around her, Sakura

cooled off and came back to her new sanctuary. Having some time here, especially when it wasn't idle, away from

the bustle of her everyday life had cleared her mind.

She had a good idea how to handle this situation now. Whether he liked it or not, Itachi wouldn't be leaving her behind

to deal with this mess alone. She promised him to be on his side, and she would be, but not just sitting around

worrying while he sacrificed himself for everyone.

Ironic that he always accused _her_ of that, running in and pouring herself out for everyone else.

This time, she would let him know he was important too. She looked around, wondering what could she leave here for him.

Shisui had only brought her the essentials, she didn't have anything personal to leave here.

She thought of finding something in the village for him, leaving it here so he could have something from her.

Sakura's gifts and thoughtfulness didn't normally veer to the frivolous, though.

She was cluelles what she could gift him with, wishing she was as good at things like that as her friend Ino.

_Who am I kidding?,_ she thought with a frown. _Even Sai is a more sentimental gift giver than me!_

Then it came to her: Katsuyu. Itachi could take a piece of her summon with him so she didn't go mad with worry.

If he got hurt and needed her, she could help him.

Smiling, she summoned a slug, instructed it, and wrote him a brief note.

She kept her eyes off the bed as she packed up to leave, trying not to think of his heat and how she longed for him

again so soon, how beautiful he was when he was drowning in her.

Ready to go now, she took one last look behind her, wishing he was here...

She turned back, the doorknob in her hand, and heard a poof in the bedroom. She stood completely still, until

she heard a rustling of fabric and the voice she'd been waiting for,"Sakura?"

* * *

Izuna woke up in chakra cuffs, Kabuto's face not quite coming into view.

"Your purpose is served here.", he said, much too delighted for the situation she found herself in,"Off to your new life!"

Disoriented, she simply stared at him until he nodded at someone and said,"Once we're done here, take her away."

"Where?", she choked out.

"Where you're wanted.", Kabuto returned, relishing her expression at his words before he grabbed her face, forcing it open.

Then something was wriggling down her throat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see anything anymore.

The very next time she opened her eyes, the boy in her dream was there again, his warm hand holding her wrist

and asking her if she could run, telling her they needed to leave.

* * *

In a lonely, isolated cell where it's inhabitant wanted nothing but pain and death to pay for love lost, a flutter

was felt in her abdomen. Then another. The shadows coalesced in the corner, a voice rasping from it's wicked smile.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't be alone forever."

Even without her eyes, a tear fell.


End file.
